Back to the past
by Prisoner Max Bright
Summary: AT. Sungguh ironis, hanya untuk pengakuan, ia harus merelakan tubuhnya sebagai sarana pemisah Jubi. Tapi, nampaknya ia masih dikasihani oleh Tuhan, ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk kembali mengulang masa lalu. Back to the past...
1. Chapter 1: Awal Cerita

'Dhuar'

.

.

Entah, telah berapa kali, ledakan itu tercipta. Tabrakan antara satu sifat yang sama dari benda yang berbeda. Sifat menyerang, tak akan menyerah sesulit apapun keadaan itu. Nampak di depan mata, sebuah kawah. Diantaranya berdiri dua sosok pria, dengan seseorang diantara mereka berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan sang lawan, yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sembari memegang lutut sendiri.

"Menyerahlah, tak ada gunanya kau melawan. Karena, sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi, kematianmu serta akhir dunia akan terjadi. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung denganku, membentuk sebuah dunia impian dimana setiap orang saling mengerti, seperti apa yang selama ini kau dan gurumu impikan... Naruto!" Entah ada hal apa, Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajah Naruto.

"Kau pikir, setelah semua ini berlalu, aku akan semudah itu menyerah. Tidak!, aku tak akan membiarkan, pengorbanan teman-temanku sia-sia. Dan terimakasih telah mengajakku, kurasa aku tak berminat. Lagipula, perdamaian dimana, setiap orang saling mengerti sesama, ada di dalam dunia nyata, bukan ilusi yang kau janjikan... Madara!" Naruto tak akan bisa terpengaruh akan hal imingan belaka, ia sudah tahu segala kebusukan manusia satu ini, "Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Ikutlah bersamaku, maka semua penderitaanmu akan terhapuskan, dan kau akan menepati janjimu pada si pinky itu!"

"Bagiku janji tersebut hanya bisa kulakukan bila... Bila aku sudah mengalahkanmu" Naruto mulai merapal segel dengan mudah, seakan itu hal orisinil baginya.

.

**Tajuu Kage Bunsin no Jutsu**

.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan jurus bodohmu itu? Huh, jurus itu tak ada kegunaannya, setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Aku tak peduli..., yang terpenting adalah, aku tak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati sia-sia!" Naruto mulai berlari. Menghiraukan luka yang ia dapat. Persetan dengan rasa sakit, ia telah lebih dari mengalami rasa sakit. Ditangannya terbentuk bola spiral dengan empat balingan disisinya.

.

**Senpou: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken**

.

"Huh, jurus bola itu" Mengacungkan sebuah jarinya, Madara berucap,

.

**Jubi: Jubi Dama**

.

Blarr

Duar

.

* * *

**Tittle : Back to past **

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto's Character is wasn't mine**

.

**Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, typo bertebaran. My first fic. I hope you like.**

.

* * *

Mata Naruto melebar, dilihat di hadapannya, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi motifasi hidupnya, Haruno sakura. Tengah, meregang nyawa di tiang gantung, tangannya terikat kuat, wajahnya pusat pasi, seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Didepannya, berdiri angkuh, sosok yang selama ini ia benci, Uchiha madara. Memegang katana di kedua tangannya, ia siap menjadi pencabut nyawa siapapun yang ada dihadapannya.

Ingin sekali, ia berlari, menggapai, menyelamatkan sosok yang ia cintai. Namun, apa daya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tangannya terasa begitu pendek. Kakinya serasa tertarik gravitasi lubang hitam, hingga menggerakan untuk melangkah serasa menarik dua buah gunung kembar. Bibirnya merasakan kelu yang amat sangat, bahkan untuk hanya menggetarkan pita suaranya pun teramat sangat susah.

"Kau lihat Naruto? Kau lihat, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau cintai, mati dihadapanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu, ketika kau bahkan tak bisa menolongnya sama sekali..."

Masih terdiam, Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Ia marah, pasti. Lebih baik ia yang berada di tiang gantung tersebut, dari pada melihat hal ini.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati, coba katakan itu sekali lagi. Coba katakan!" Masih, terdiam. Seakan kata-kata telah habis untuknya.

"Coba katakan! Katakan, kau tak bisa eh? Segala celotehanmu tentang perdamaian, adalah salah. Dunia ini hanya ilusi belaka. Ketika kau merasakan sebuah perdamaian. Itu tak akan bertahan lama...

... Seperti dua sisi mata uang yang berlainan. Setiap ada perdamaian, pasti ada orang yang mencoba memberontak. Mencoba menghancurkan perdamaian itu, yakinlah tak ada yang abadi, tak ada yang abadi di dunia ilusi ini..., setiap kau berhasil menghancurkan rantai kebencian, maka rantai itu akan menggila mencoba mengikat setiap jiwa, jiwa yang lemah, hingga jiwa tersebut terbelenggu, dan menghasilkan rantai kebencian yang baru..."

Masih terdiam, tiba-tiba sosok di tiang gantung menyeringai. Lalu, ia berkata: "Jika rantai itu muncul kembali, aku yakin. Naruto akan menghancurkannya lagi... Madara, ingatlah! Seperti apa yang kau katakan, tak ada yang abadi. Maka ilusi ataupun genjutsu itu juga tak akan abadi. Ada tuhan, dan para dewa yang akan menghalangimu, kau hanyalah sosok debu bagi mereka!" Merasa terhina Madara berucap, "Kau... Akan kubunuh kau!" sebuah katana meluncur, bersiap memotong apa saja yang dilaluinya.

"HENTIKAN! Madara, jangan sakiti Sakura-chan lagi. Lebih baik, kau bunuh aku!" Entah, kekuatan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, sehingga dapat bicara lagi.

"Tidak! Naruto, hidupmu lebih berharga daripada diriku. Dan kau tahu, sejak lima tahun yang lalu, kau mengubah perasaanku, aku... Mencintaimu. Dan, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap hidup!"

Katana tersebut kembali meluncur, bersiap kembali memotong apa yang dilalunya, Hingga...

.

"... Nar"

"... Naru!"

"Naru-chan! Bangun!"

.

"Hah... Hah... Sakura-chan!" nafas Naruto nampak masih memburu, jantungnya kini, seakan beradu cepat mengalahkan sang waktu.

"Baka, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini?" bentak Minato, ia emosi. Lalu, ia sibakkan selimut yang menutupi adik yang baru beberapa bulan ini ia temukan.

.

"Dan siapa itu Sakura...?"

* * *

.

.

Berjalan bersama, mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Jika di sejajarkan, terlihat hanya 6 coretan di wajah salah satu diantara mereka yang membedakan mereka.

Mata biru, yang mengikat setiap jiwa, tenggelam dalam pesona dalamnya samudra. Rambut jabrik yang menari, mengikuti alunan melodi alam yang berhembus melewati setiap inci tubuhnya. Hingga, tanpa sadar, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan. Terpampang tulisan ' KONOHA GAKUEN ' di atap gedung tersebut.

"Yosh, akhirnya! Kita sampai juga. Dan katanya, ada murid baru... Nii-chan." ucap sosok anak bertanda lahir, 6 sayatan di wajahnya. "Katanya, ia seorang putri Uzumaki." Timpal lainnya

"Wah, senangnya... Ada putri di sekolah ini."

"Yah, semoga dengan itu akan mengurangi jadwal membolosmu."

"Huh, itu tidak mungkin...-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada sebuah suara memotong ucapannya.

"NARU-CHAN... MINA-CHAN, OHAYYOU GOZOIMASHU.." Nampak, gadis kecil berteriak dari kejauhan. Gadis dengan mata hitam, dan berambut senada itu berlari mendekat.

" *hozh* pa.. *hozh* gi.. *hozh* Naru-chan, Mina-chan..." ucapnya sembari memegang lututnya, dan mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

"Ada apa?" ucap Naruto. "Tidak, hanya ingin berangkat bersama." Minato yang tahu gelagat dari ' putri ' Uchiha ini, cepat-cepat masuk kelas.

"Yo, Miko-chan, otouto aku pergi dulu.", "Loh, kok? Nii-chan, kita dari rumah bersama, kok pisah disini?", "Mungkin, Mina-chan ada urusan di kelas." ucap Mikoto sembari memasang seringai di wajahnya. Yang ditunjukan ke Minato, tentunya.

Dalam beberapa saat, terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Hanya suara tapak kaki dan hirup pikuk akademi yang membingkai pendengaran mereka. Hingga Naruto yang tak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini membuka suara.

"Mmm... Miko-chan. Katanya, ada murid baru... Dan, katanya ia seorang putri Uzumaki, apakah kau tahu itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Btw, sebenarnya... Apa harapanmu jika kau sudah besar nanti?"

"Menghentikan perang antara kelima negara, lalu menyatukan mereka dalam satu aliansi. Tanpa adanya permusuhan diantaranya. Dan..."

"Apa?"

"Membunuh seseorang yang telah membantai klan Namikaze... Kalau kau?"

"Diakui oleh penduduk, bukan sebagai putri Uchiha, tapi sebagai kunoichi hebat. Lalu...-

"Lalu apa?"

"Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dan memiliki anak yang merubah sejarah ninja.." ucapnya hampir tanpa jeda dan, oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Dan kalian pasti tahu sebabnya 'kan?

"Ya, kau akan memiliki anak yang dapat membangkitkan ' mata yang terkutuk kebencian' klan Uchiha, atau Eternal mangekyou sharingan...!" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum penuh arti, mengingat sang sahabat yang ia tinggalkan.

.

'Blush'

.

Tak mengira Naruto menanggapi ucapannya, apa lagi dengan jawaban yang menjurus ke...

Ah, memimikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya memerah.

"Hey, Miko-chan? Kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Menggeleng pelan, menanggapi pertanyaan ' absurd ' pujaan hatinya.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Aduh, aku minta maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau marah..."

Menggeleng lagi, menanggapi pertanyaan yang lebih aneh darinya. Bagaimana tidak?, sudah jelas apa penyebabnya, Naruto masih tak tahu apa yang menjadikannya seperti ini.

Terkadang, ia berfikir. Apakah urat syaraf Naruto ada yang putus, sehingga sebegitu bodohnya ia.

"Oh, ayolah... Jawab aku! Apakah kau marah? Apakah kau sakit? Kalau ia ayo kita ke UKS,"

Mikoto yang sudah tak sanggup mendengarkan celotehan absurd dari pujaan hatinya, pergi melangkah menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meneruskan celotehannya.

"Hey... Apa kau benar-benar marah? Ayolah.. Hey, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Yang, tentu masih didengar oleh Mikoto. Membalikan badan, ia berucap, "Cepat, kamu mau terlambat apa, sekarang sudah hampir masuk lho!"

"Eh, iya... Hehe..." Ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Menghampiri Mikoto, lalu menggendongnya.

"Apa yang kamu... KYAA!"

"Diam... Katanya, kau tak mau telat, makanya aku gendong. Kalau kamu jalan, nanti telat-tebayyo!"

Pasrah, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Sembari menahan rona merah di pipinya. Entah, kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar keras di saat ia disamping Naruto. Apa ia jatuh cinta?

.

**~Flash Back~**

.

Berjalan saat hampir gelap, bukan sesuatu yang baik bukan? Apa lagi bagi anak gadis kecil sepertinya. Salahkan saja dirinya, terlalu egois untuk menerima tawaran dari sahabatnya untuk sekedar menemani mengerjakan tugas mencari bunga dihutan pinggir desa.

Whush

"Siapa disana?" bulu remangnya tengah bergidik ngeri mendengar suara tersebut.

Whush

Lagi-lagi suara itu, memang tak cukup mengerikan, jika itu terdengar saa siang hari, ataupun kau seorang lelaki, tapi untuk gadis kecil yang berjalan di antara sudut siang dan malam tersebut, merasa takut adalah suatu yang wajar bukan? Mengambil langkah seribu, ia putuskan lari, kemana saja asal menjauh dari tempat itu,Hingga...

'BRUK'

"Awww..., ittai" ia menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh. Dan, benda yang orang tersebut bawa jatuh juga. "Apa yang kau..."

"Tunggu, ia memiliki mata hitam dan rambut hitam, ia pasti memiliki sifat seperti klan uchiha lainnya."

"Ia pasti sama arogannya dengan Uchiha lain 'kan."

"Ayo, minta maaf!" ucap salah satu diantara mereka, Masih terdiam, Mikoto tak menjawab, ia takut, dalam hatinya. Ia berharap ada sosok pangeran berkuda yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi, bukannya pahlawan tersebut hanya ada di dunia dongeng belaka.

"Cepat, minta ma...

.

BUAK

.

"Apa yang...

"Lepaskan ia!"

Oh, nampaknya kami-sama mendengarkan do'a nya. Ia telusuri siapa yang gerangan pangeran tersebut. Nampak didepan mata, bocah berambut kuning, bermata biru yang ia tahu itu, itu... Naruto. Teman satu akademinya.

"Kau... Apa urusanmu? Kami hanya menyuruhnya minta maaf." "Menyuruhnya minta maaf... Kau lebih seperti penyiksa daripada itu"

"Kau...!"

Bruk

Lagi-lagi, Naruto mencium wajah mereka dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Lepaskan ia..." Mereka yang tak terima, langsung mengeroyok Naruto bersamaan.

**BEBERAPA MENIT **

**KEMUDIAN...**

.

"Hah... Sial mereka sangat tangguh... Untung, aku masih bisa menang..."

**'Gaki, kenapa kau tak pakai chakraku?"**

'Dasar bola bulu, kau ingin aku mati... Mengendalikan chakramu yang gila itu dapat membunuhku jika menggunakan tubuhku yang kecil ini, bodoh!'

.

"Eh... Kau tak apa, Miko-chan?"

Dengan langkah tertatih, ia mendekati gadis yang baru saja ia bela.

.

"Mmmm... Aku tak apa, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Entah, aku dari hutan dan melihatmu, lalu saat aku menghampirimu, kau lari. Jadi... Ya, hehe... Aku mengikutimu, dan berakhir saat kau bersama mereka. Tak mau melihat sahabatku diapa-apakan, aku menolongmu-tebayyo" ucapnya sebari menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang." tawar Naruto, sebagai 'gentelman', ia tak mungkin membiarkan wanita pulang sendiri,

"Apa tak apa?"

"Ah, ayolah. Bagaimana kalau ada anak berandalan lagi, siapa yang akan menolongmu-tebayyo"

"Ba-baiklah."

.

Dan sejak saat itu, buih cinta bersemi di hatinya,

.

**~flashback:off~**

.

"Sampai..."

Memang benar kata pepatah, 'sial tak dapat ditolak, untung tak bisa didapat'. Pasalnya, entah dosa apa yang Naruto perbuat hingga sebuah kulit pisang ia injak, yang berakibat jatuhnya ia dan yang ada dalam gendongannya.

.

Posisinya-pun tak bisa dibilang menguntungkan, apa lagi bagi Mikoto yang wajahnya sudah dibingkai warna merah. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak diantara mereka hanyalah sehembus angin yang melewati antar hidung mereka. Dengan hanya siku yang menopang pundak Naruto, dada dan kebawah mereka bertemu.

Menyadari posisinya, segera ia melompat mundur.

"Maaf" rasa salah tergambar jelas dari kata itu.

.

Mencoba mengatur nafas yang memburu, menetralisir wajahnya yang sangat jelas saat ini memerah. Oh tuhan apa yang engkau rencanakan padaku? Kalimat itu yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini kira-kira.

.

"Maaf, jikalau aku tak memaksa menggendongmu, pasti ini tak akan terjadi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf..."

"Hey... Tak apa kali, aku juga sudah melupakan itu, lagi pula itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, salahkan orang yang membuang kulit pisang itu..."

"Tapi,... Ini juga masih salahku, sebagai gantinya, aku mau disuruh apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku."

Oh tuhan, apa yang barusan kau katakan Naruto? Apapun? Apa kau tahu maksudnya, kata itu? Jika Mikoto punya sedikit keberanian, maka ia bilang, 'Jika itu benar, jadilah pendamping hidupku, jadilah ayah dari anakku, lalu temani aku saat senang sedih, tertawa menangis, ataupun kaya miskin. Jadilah orang yang akan selalu disampingku' jika saja ia punya keberanian.

Tapi, mau dikata apa. Otak dan mulut seakan tak bersinergi satu. Satu sama lain berbeda jalan, pita suaranya tergetar malah untuk mengucapkan,

"Aku tak apa oke! Lagipula, aku sudah melupakan itu kok,"

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, bagaimana kalau nanti kau kutraktir Ramen?"

Lagi, Oh Naruto kau tak sadar, apa yang kau ucapkan? Secara tak langsung kau mengajaknya kencankan? Lagi, Mikoto merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Oh tuhan, wajahmu kenapa memerah lagi? Kau marah? Apa kau marah kuajak makan Ramen? Jika iya, aku minta maaf. Karena, hanya itu kemampuanku, uang hasil bekerja, sebagian kutabung untuk mencicil Apartemen kami bersama. Atau, kuajak makan Yakiniku, yah walau harus menghabiskan setengah tabungan, tapi tak apa?"

.

Oh Tuhan, hatinya kembali tersohok, seorang bocah, membiayai hidupnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain, memang ada kakaknya, tapi itu sama saja bukan? Tentu, kehidupan itu jauh dibanding dengannya, setiap hari hanya diisi dengan kenyamanan. Apalagi, makan di Icharaku atau Yakiniku, ia malah hampir berpikir ia tak akan mampir kesitu. Tapi bocah ini, hanya untuk ke Yakiniku saja harus menabung.

"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau, bagaimana kalau gantinya, aku akan memanggilmu ojou-sama, lalu menjadi pembantu di rumahmu?"

Tunggu, ini semua hanya untuk kata 'Maaf' kan? Kenapa ia rela melakukan ini?

Ia bisa hanya meminta maaf lalu pergi, kenapa ia rela melakukan ini? Bahkan hampir merelakan uang tabungannya juga. Atau begitu mulia hatimu Naru?

"Oh... Ayolah. Jawab aku."

"Tak usah Naru, simpan saja uangmu."

"Jadi, kau tak mau menerima permintaan maafku?, atau kau memang terlalu jijik ada di Icharaku? Katakan saja, aku tak apa."

"Eh, bukan begitu, maksudku...", "Atau mungkin kau muak denganku, kalau begitu aku akan menghindar dari kehidupanmu, anggap saja aku orang yang tak kau kenal!" Oh tuhan, Mikoto tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan orang yang telah merebut hatinya. "Bukan begitu, baiklah aku mau!"

"Nah, begitu. Nanti, aku jemput di tempat latihan." Berjalan bersama, dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ia memegang tangan Mikoto, menggandeng erat. 'Kyaaaaa... Ia menggandeng tanganku... Dan... Dan... Dan nanti... Nanti kami Kencan... Dan oh Tuhan, terimakasih atas kulit pisang yang Engkau turunkan.' senyum tak pernah lepas dari parasnya, seakan topeng yang telah terikat lem.

Tiba-tiba, ada bocah perempuan berambut merah bertemu mereka.

.

Degg...

.

Perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam tubuh Naruto dan Kushina secara bersamaan. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

**'Resonansi bodoh, ketika dua buah chakra yang sama disatukan atau didekatkan, maka akan menghasilkan resonansi"**

'Maksudmu...?' sungguh ia benci, ia benci jika ada pembicaraan yang mengharuskan ia menggunakan... Err... Otaknya yang minim.

**"Huh, tak kusangka... Aku memiliki wadah yang bodoh..."** Tak terima dibilang bodoh, walau itu kenyataan... tapi, siapajuga yang mau dibilang bodoh, apa lagi oleh rubah aneh berekor 9, ia berucap,

'Apa maksudmu, mengataiku bodoh, kalau aku bodoh, semuanya yang ada dalam diriku bodoh... Berarti itu juga kau... Dasar bola bulu.'

"Hey, aku individu lain... bodoh, aku hanya menetap di dalam tubuhmu.. Jadi, secara langsung aku tak bodoh" Berdebat dengan seekor rubah bukan hal baik-kan?

'Ah, terserah... Jadi, apa maksudmu...'

'Kau tahu Magnet? Mereka punya kutubkan?"

'Ya...'

**'Maksudku, setiap kutub yang sama berlawanan bukan?"**

'Hn..."

.

"Jadi, saat kau melawan tiruan didunia Genjutsu Madara, kau merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak?"

'Ya... Ya... Jadi, maksudmu hal nyaman yang kurasakan, efek tarikan dari chakra. Yah, karena kau tahu tak ada yang bisa mengendalikan chakramu selain aku sebelumnya'

**'Aku benci untuk mengakui tapi, kau benar!"**

.

Kembali kedunia nyata

"Mmm... Namamu siapa? Aku Naruto, dan ini Mikoto" Naruto mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh.. Salam kenal, Namaku Uzumaki kushina, Kushina panggil saja begitu." Menjabat tangan tanda perkenalan, ada yang terasa aneh diantara telapak tangan mereka, seakan ada sesuatu yang ditransfer melewati keduannya. Terkekeh pelan, menahan sensasi menggelitik diantara jemarinya. Tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari wanita berambut raven disampingnya.

"Mmmm... Ada orang disini" celetuk Mikoto.

.

"Ah... Hehe gomen Kushi-chan..."

"Hehe... Aku juga minta maaf, habisnya rasanya aneh..."

'Huft... Sepertinya, aku harus agak menjauhkan Naru-chan, dari gadis ini' Batin Mikoto, bagaimana tidak? Saat orang yang kau sukai lebih terasa dekat bersama orang lain, Apa perasaanmu?

"Btw... Kami tak pernah melihat dirimu di akademi ini, kau pasti murid baru itu-kan, ya kan Miko-chan?" Naruto menyikut lengan Mikoto membuat tersentak dari lamunannya, Mikoto menjawab,

"Eh... Iya aku dan Naru-chan tak pernah lihat kamu."

"Hn... Aku dari Uzushio," Tunggu Uzushio, daerah tempat klan Uzumaki, sementara, dizaman ini Uzumaki yang selamat adalah, sang bunda, apa lagi efek chakra tadi, berarti benar, yang dihadapannya adalah... Kaa-sannya.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas, ini hari pertamamu di sekolah, kan?"

"Huft... Mereka mengejekku tomat, lalu aku beripelajaran mereka, sampai pada akhirnya aku yang tak mau kena hukum pergi, ya.. Kau tahu setelah itu kita bertemu..."

"Oh, jadi begitu..."

"Hah? Setelah semua selesai, kau hanya bilang ' Jadi begitu?'"

"Yah... Sebenarnya, aku berfikir kenapa mereka mengejekmu tomat?"

"Entah, tanya saja mereka"

"Padahal ya... Aku berfikir, bahwa rambut merah adalah rambut terindah yang pernah ada, setiap orang yang memiliki rambut merah, pasti menjadi Ninja yang hebat...

... Contoh saja, Uzumaki mito, istri shondai hokage, seorang master Fuinjutsu yang disegani seluruh negara, bahkan ia bisa menyegel benda sebesar bijuu...

Seorang temanku, ia sekarang menjadi kunoichi medis hebat. Jadi, mereka salah jika mengejekmu, lagi pula, kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut merahmu... Dan yang pasti, aku yakin kelak kau menjadi kunoichi hebat... Percayalah...!"

Melongo, mata membulat, baru pertama kali ia merasakan ada orang yang memuji rambutnya, apalagi orang ini baru ia kenal.

Lain Kushina lain juga Naruto, ia malah sedang asyik membayangkan jika ia memiliki rambut merah layaknya Uzumaki lain. Bukannya melawan takdir, ataupun tak bersyukur atas apa yang ada pada dirinya...

... Tapi, sebagai manusia biasa ia tetap menginginkan yang sempurna, tapi apa daya... Sempurna tak akan pernah dimiliki manusia, karena sejatinya, secara hakiki manusia tak akan sempurna, tapi akan bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Mengingat saat ia bertemu sang bunda yang ada berada di alam bawah sadarnya, mengatakan kalau ia ingin punya rambut merah, tapi dijawab kau lebih pantas berambut kuning seperti ayahmu.

"Hey, Naru-chan cepat ayo kita nanti dimarahin sensei," terbangun dari lamunannya, mereka memulai memasuki kelas.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Gajekah, anehkah? Semua manusia tak akan pernah luput dari salah bukan.**

**Maka daripada itu, saya mohon pada para senpai, agar sudi memberi kritik pada karya ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see yaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pengalaman Kencan

**~ Terkadang dalam hidup kita dihadapkan antar banyak pilihan, atau mungkin hanya dua pilihan. Pilihan yang salah terkadang membawa pada jalur pilihan bijak. Tapi pilihan yang benar, tidak juga membawa pada pengalaman. Maka ketika anda diharuskan memimilih, pilihlah...~**

~U mild~

.

* * *

.

Ada orang yang bilang, pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik.

Ada juga yang berkata, tanpa pengalaman, berarti kita tak hidup.

Tapi, baginya hidup dalam pengalaman adalah hal buruk. Setiap saat, di antara renggan waktu, dirinya teringat segala pengalaman itu, pengalaman buruk dimasa kecil, dikucilkan, dijauhi, bahkan dijadikan sebagai target pembunuhan.

Ambisi gila seorang psikopat yang memulai perang hanya untuk...

... Entah ia tak habis pikir, memulai perang hanya karena wanita. Jadi, nyawa seorang wanita harus dibayar oleh beribu jiwa yang melayang? Niat yang baik memang, membuat dunia perdamaian tanpa perang, membuat dunia dimana semua orang hidup tanpa ketakutan.

Tapi, segala niat baik tersebut hanyalah kedok belaka, bagai sebuah landak yang dibungkus beludru. Niat baik hanya impian dan janji kosong belaka, karena niat sebenarnya adalah menjebak dunia dalam ilusi, menjadikan dirinya seorang sebagaimana tuhan. Pengatur kehidupan, pencipta takdir yang diharapkan. Lalu, setelah semua itu berlalu, kehancuran dunia akan dimulai.

Selayaknya manusia lain, seorang manusia tak akan pernah menjadi tuhan, ketika itu terjadi, itu takkan pernah abadi. Segalanya bagai seperti seekor semut yang berusaha menjadi pimpinan kelompok gajah. Tubuh kecilnya tak mampu menahan kekuatan yang ada, maka saat dirinya hancur...

... Dunia dalam kekacauan, tak ada pemegang kendali. Dan dari situlah kehancuran dimulai.

Tapi, dari itu semua. Hal yang paling ia benci adalah adegan pembunuhan sosok yang paling ia cintai, Haruno sakura. Ia harus meregang nyawa demi melindungi dunia dari ambisi tak waras tersebut.

Kejadian itu terulang, terus berputar, dalam memori ingatan, bagai kaset lama yang telah usang. Tapi, dari itu semua kemenangan akhirnya ia genggam. Walau dengan taruhan, dirinya sebagai tumbal. Pemisah makhluk immortal berekor sepuluh, atau yang disebut _**' Jubi No Ookami '**_ atau _**' Jubi The God '.**_

Tapi, seolah tengah menjadi mainan takdir, ia tak sepenuhnya menjadi tumbal, karena terbukanya celah dimensi, dan berakibat dirinya terdampar di masa lalu.

.

* * *

**Judul : Back To Past.**

**Genre: Agak Bingung, Karena Isinya Campur Aduk.**

**Disclaimmer : Naruto Murni Milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AT (Alternative Timeline), Gajeness, Abal, Jelek, Aneh, Semi strong Naru, NotGodlike Naru!.**

**Pairing: Entah, tak diketahui.**

* * *

.

Terlepas dari itu semua, mari kita lihat, apa yang sedang ia lakukan kini.

Tengah mencoba menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik, mendengarkan setiap untaian kalimat yang meluncur dari guru yang ada didepan. Walau faktanya, tak ada yang bisa ia simpan dalam ingatan. Bagai angin yang hanya melewati otaknya.

Baginya, segala penjelasan disini agaknya tak berguna baginya. Bukan karena ia terlalu pintar. Bukan juga karena ia terlalu sering belajar, ia terlalu malas untuk itu. Tapi, segala manis dan pahit kehidupan seorang ninja telah ia jalani dahulu. Penjelasan tentang sejarah dunia ninja'pun sudah ia afal diluar kepala, bahkan yang bersifat sensitive sekalipun, contohnya, sang dewi kelinci, Otsutsuki kaguya, yang mati disegel kedua anaknya.

Kesembilan Bijuu yang ternyata dari satu tubuh. Dan Zetsu hitam yang ternyata, adalah anak Kaguya. Segala lamunannya harus berakhir saat...

"Nar..."

"Naru-chan...!" Minato hanya bisa menggoyankan tubuh mungil adiknya, saat sampai bel pulang adiknya tak bergeming dari tempat duduk. Seakan rohnya telah tertarik, lalu tersesat dalam jalan panjang kehidupan. Oke! Itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi jika kau melihat orang melamun dari pagi hingga siang, apa yang kau ingin lakukan?

"Ah, iya... Ada apa Aniki?" Naruto hanya bisa terbangun dari lamunannya saat menyadari itu.

"Ada apa, Ada apa katamu... Lihat, ini sudah waktunya pulang...!"

"Eh... Iya kah?"

"Iya.. Dari tadi kau melamun, sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Jangan katakan itu masalah wanita... Karena Nii-chan belum mau dipanggil Jii..."

"Hey... Naru masih kecil, mana mungkin Naru berfikiran seperti itu, Naru hanya berfikiran... Perang hanya sebuah wadah penyiksaan jiwa suci yang tak ternoda, penghancur harapan yang tak terimpikan... Benar tidak kata Naru?"

"Hn... Naru benar, kadang Aniki juga berfikir begitu juga, tapi kenapa Naru berfikiran seperti itu?" Minato hanya bisa terkagum mendengar penjelasan itu. Memang, Naruto seringkali dianggap remeh di pelajaran, tapi dibalik itu, ada kemurnian jiwa yang tersembunyi.

"Tak, Naru sering melihat adegan pembunuhan perang dahulu, sebelum Naru dibuang, jadi wajar jika Naru berfikir begitu'' Sedikit berbohong tak apa kan, lagipula benar ia sering melihat adegan pembunuhan, Invasi Pain, Penyegelan iblis, Hinga, Rencana Mata Bulan adalah contohnya.

"Oh... Jadi begitu, berarti, dahulu masa sulit bagi Naru ya?"

"Hn... Lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan, Eh sudah jam berapa ini? Ayo pulang!"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen mereka,

"Tadaima" Entah seakan itu kata Sakral yang harus Naruto ucapkan bila memasuki rumah. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, tak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Okaerinasai"

"Hah?" Tak menyangka ada yang menjawab, cepat-cepat keduannya copot sandal mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat yang dilihat gadis, bersurai raven yang berdandan sangat cantik, tengah duduk manis di kursi tua keduanya.

Tunggu, itu kan...

"Mikoto-chan,"

"Okaeri Naru-chan..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Minato sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Tadi, kata Naru-chan... Sepulang sekolah, Naru dan Miko akan ke kedai Icharaku, jadi karena Miko takut telat...

... Yeah Miko kesini,"

"Tapi, kenapa Miko-chan memakai baju mahal? Padahal kita hanya ke Icharaku bukan?"

"Memang aku tak boleh memakai baju ini?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Ah, sudahlah Naru cepat ganti baju...!" Tak mau menjadi adik durhaka, cepat-cepat Naruto menuju kamar.

"Hey Miko-chan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hehe... Sebenarnya, ini hanya sebuah permintaan maaf,"

"Permintaan maaf?"

.

"Hn... Tadi saat berangkat sekolah, aku digendong olehnya, lalu ada kulit pisang yang diinjak oleh Naru, jadi..."

"Jadi..."

Menghela nafas panjang, "Kami terjatuh, posisi yang benar-benar menantang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, ia menindihku... Dada kebawah kami bersatu, dan aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu diantara pahanya..." Oh tuhan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya memanas,

"Hn... Lalu?''

"Wajah kami..."

"Wajah kalian?"

"Hampir menempel, hidung kami hampir tak ada batasnya, menempel, dan saat itu pula, mata kami bertemu. Biru laut yang bahkan lebih indah dari permata sapphire, ataupun berlian sekalipun. Saat aku menatapnya, jiwa ini seakan terjebak...

... Terjebak dalam dunia ilusi tanpa kenal batasan, ilusi indah damai nan hangat secara bersamaan..."

"Jantung seakan memompa beribu kali lebih cepat, mengedarkan darah yang telah tercampur cinta." ia hanya bisa memegang dada kiri saat mengutarakan hal tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, yang ditunggu akhirnya menampakan dirinya. Bocah pirang jabrik dengan tubuh dibalut jaket oren pudar, serta senyum di wajahnya.

Dalam sudut pandang sang wanita, pria tersebut tak ubahnya sosok malaikat yang jatuh dari syurga dengan sayap tersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Ayo, cepat... Kau mau berangkat tidak Naru sudah siap ini"

"Iya, ayo cepat..." Naruto mulai mendekati Mikoto, memegang erat tangan mungil sang gadis. Dapat Mikoto rasakan, genggaman hangat sang pemuda, terdapat rasa aman dan nyaman diantaranya.

Mereka mulai meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, dapat ia dengar sang kakak berucap "Hati-hati dijalan, awas jangan sampai kebablasan, aku belum mau dipanggil Jii" walau terdengar samar, efeknya terlihat jelas diwajah Mikoto, wajahnya kembali memanas. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto, ia seakan tak begitu peduli dengan itu semua.

Perjalanan berjalan lancar, hampir tak ada halangan. Hingga tibalah mereka pada kedai yang bertuliskan ' ICHARAKU ' di kain penutupnya. Memasuki bersama keduanya mulai memesan.

"Paman, Naru minta Spesial Jumbo Miso Ramen satu, kau mau apa Miko-chan?"

"Ah, aku terserah..."

"Paman Spesial Jumbonya dua..."

Terdengar suara dari bilik belakang dapur, "Ya..."

"Eits... Mangkuk yang untuk spesial tinggal satu, lalu yang lain mangkuk biasa, serta satu mangkuk besar... Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menu baru" Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendengar itu,

"Apa itu?"

"Spesial Couple Miso Ramen"

"Eh, Nama yang aneh, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali yasudahlah..."

"Tunggu sebentar..."

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Pesanan datang!" tibalah pelayan membawa satu mangkuk besar berisikan ramen, kalau dilihat lebih dekat motif atas ramen itu terlihat seperti hati... Tapi, Naruto tak ambil pusing, yang penting bisa makan ramen saja sudah cukup.

"Itadakimasu"

Makan ramen bersama bersama kali ini sungguh berbeda bagi Mikoto, jika sedikit saja hilang kendali atas tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah pingsan. Bagaimana tidak? Walau tak separah tadi pagi, tapi untuk dirinya ini sungguh menantang, wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya terpisah oleh angin, hidung mereka saling menempel. Dapat ia rasakan, hidung yang mengembang dan mengempis seirama dengan tarikan nafas sang pemilik.

Suara dentingan hasil sumpit dan mangkuk, menambah suasana canggung diantara mereka, hingga saat helai ramen terakhir...

... Entah ujian atau berkah, helai ramen tersebut sama-sama dimakan keduannya, dan karena itu pula, jarak diantara semakin mendekat, matanya memejam, seolah pasrah atas apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Bibir mereka hampir saling bertemu, kalau Naruto tak mengambil inisiatif memotong helai ramen tersebut saat bibir mereka berjarak tak lebih dari satu senti.

Dapat terlihat guratan kekecewaan diwajah Mikoto, tapi dari helai ramen tersebut dapat ia rasakan walau samar, rasa lain dari ramen itu, rasa manis... Mungkin karena helai ramen itu sempat memasuki mulut Naruto.

Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai ciuman tak langsung?

"Mmm... Maaf" Naruto hanya bisa berucap kata tersebut, ia tahu kesalahannya, tapi tak dapat dielak, kalau tadi ia membiarkan setan menguasainya. Mungkin hal yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Tak apa," Mikoto menepuk pelan pundak pemuda dihadapannya, berharap dengan itu ia dapat menjelaskan ia tak bersalah.

"Beneran? Yasudah, Paman ini semua berapa?"

"Ini gratis"

"Eh... Beneran?"

"Iya, karena kau pencoba pertama variasi ramen itu, jadi paman anggap kau percobaan, dan lagipula kau adalah pelanggan terakhir hari ini." sang paman lalu kembali menuju dapur.

Tinggallah mereka berdua, suasan canggung mulai meraja, Naruto yang mulai tak tahan, mencoba mencairkan suasana,

"Mmmm, Mikoto-chan, kau mau ikut aku kesuatu tempat tidak?"

"Mmmm, mungkin aku mau, tapi kemana?"

"Entah, tapi ayo kita kelilingi konoha," Bangkit dari tempat duduk, Naruto mulai berjalan. Dan diikuti Mikoto dibelakangnya.

Menendang batu dijalan, mencoba mengurangi rasa canggung yang ada, tapi kenyataan malah, batu tersebut melayang mengenai seorang gadis dengan anjing disampingnya.

.

BUAKH

"Adawww."

"Siapa yang melempar batu itu, sialan!" gadis tersebut mengaduh, Menyumpahi siapa yang melemparinya dengan batu itu.

"Tunggu, bau ini... Naruto!"

"Kyaa... Kita ketahuan, kabur..." Naruto yang masih sayang nyawa, serta tak mau membuat masalah, lebih baik lari daripada berurusan dengan manusia anjing satu ini.

**Henge No Jutsu.**

Anjing disampingnya kini berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang mengaum marah.

"Kejar mereka... Ayo Kuronmaru!"

Berlari sekuat tenaga, Mencoba kabur dari kejaran anjing tersebut, tapi nampaknya keberuntungan masih dalam genggaman, ada sepedah dihadapan mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia ambil sepeda itu. Lalu menempatkan sang wanita diboncengan. Tapi, mereka belum sepenuhnya terbebas. Malah beberapa warga mulai mengejar mereka.

"Aduh, kerumununan malah semakin banyak."

"Ayo lebih cepat Naru-chan!" Mikoto yang ada dibelakang mulai memberi semangat, hingga...

Gubrak.

Mereka menabrak seseorang di jalan, pria berambut putih dengan gaya rambut nyentrik kebelakang. Sepeda itu oleng, kemudi tak terkendali, mereka terperosok menuju selokan di pinggir jalan.

Tapi, dengan itu mereka tersembunyi. Bahkan klan Inuzuka, tak dapat mencium bau mereka.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran keduannya. Mereka tertawa, seolah melepas segala derita nestapa. "Hahahahaha... Aduh perutku... Hahahahahaha... Aduh... Hah.. Hah.."

Tapi sayangnya, kesenangan itu harus berakhir ketika pria tadi melihat mereka.

"Hey... Kalian... Kalian harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kau... !"

.

.

.

.

.

**ERO SENNIN**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bagaimana? Saya tahu, tolong jangan timpukin saya... **

**Saya merasa fic ini feelnya kurang, soal pairing, saya mohon saran. Karena jika Naruto x Mikoto, maka Sasuke dan Itachi tak ada. Apa lagi, Naruto x Kushina, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Atau OC saja? Entah. Dan terakhir saya mohon kritikan dari para senpai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See Yaa!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ero Sennin!

**~Kekuatan seorang ninja bukan dinilai dari banyak jutsu yang dikuasainya, tapi tekat pantang menyerah yang ia miliki~**

**~Jiraya No Gamma Sennin~**

.

**.**

**~Kalau tanganku patah, akan ku tendang dengan kakiku ini. Kalau kakiku patah, akan ku gigit dengan gigiku ini. Kalau gigiku dihancurkan juga, akan ku lihat dengan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan kalau mataku dihancurkan juga, akan ku gunakan kutukan untuk melawan, Dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kata ku kembali...**

**... Karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku~**

**~Uzumaki Naruto~**

**.**

**~Aku lemah... Ya aku tak akan mengelak dari hal itu... Tapi, tekat api yang membara, membakar jiwa, yang akan terus hidup dalam diriku akan menjadikanku kuat~**

**~Hyuga Hinata~**

**.**

**~Aku akan selalu melindungi sahabatku, walaupun itu berarti aku harus menanggung segala rasa sakit ini~**

**~Uzumaki Nagato The Sage Of Six Path~**

**.**

**~Cinta hanya akan menghasilkan pengorbanan, dan dari pengorbanan terlahir kebencian. Dari situlah perang dimulai~**

**~Pain Tendo~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan adalah ilusi belaka bukan? Tak ada yang abadi, tak ada yang sejati. Karna makna hakiki dari kehidupan adalah 'sementara', Sekuat apapun usaha kita, sehebat apapun kekuatan kita. Saat dihadapkan dengan takdir, kita tak lebih bagaikan setetes air dihamparan samudra dunia.

Tapi, bukannya manusia adalah makhluk yang egois. Tak peduli dengan segala rintangan yang menjulang menghalang. Mereka akan terus berusaha, hanya untuk jatuh dan terus bangkit lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Manusia akan terus bermimpi, karena mimpi bukan hasil dari angan, tapi impian lahir dari perjuangan.

Dan dari impian lahir harapan. Dari harapan itu muncul tekat. Tekat api membara, membakar semangat dalam jiwa, menjadikan api itu berkobar memenuhi setiap relung dalam sukma...

... Tapi tekat tanpa tujuan hanyalah omong kosong belaka, bagai gajah yang tersesat dalam hutan rimba.

Segalanya harus berjalan bersama, bersatu padu bercampur satu. Dan saat itu terjadi, takdir-pun bukan halangan berarti.

* * *

**.**

**Tittle: Back To Past.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto's Character Only Masashi Kishimoto's Have.**

**.**

**Warning: AT (Alternative Timeline), Typo's', Gajeness, Abal, Aneh, Semismart Naru(for now).**

**.**

**Pair: Yah, Masih Sama.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**'ERO SENNIN'**

**.**

**.**

Ia telah banyak melihat orang dari masa lalu. tapi sungguh, tak menyangka, ia bertemu orang yang paling ia sayangi dahulu. Bukan karena apa, tapi setahunya orang yang satu ini dahulunya'kan seorang mata-mata bukan?, dan ia sangat tahu. Kehidupan mata-mata tak akan menetap, bagai ombak dalam samudra. Jadi, suatu keberuntungan ia bisa bertemu orang ini.

"Kalian, harus bertanggung jawab! Buku itu telah setengah mati aku karang, dan kalian ceburkan dalam selokan!" Jika ditanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan, pastilah ia menjawab: berlari lalu memeluk sang shisou hingga terisak dalam diam. "Hey pirang! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan bau tubuhnya, ataupun tatapan aneh dari gurunya itu. Ia berlari, menggapai tubuh sang shisou, membenamkan wajahnya erat dalam perut gurunya itu.

Sebenarnya, Jiraya juga agak merasa risih bocah yang baru ia kenal, tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, seakan ada hubungan batin yang mengikat erat batinnya dan bocah itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya tergerak mengelus surai pirang bocah tersebut.

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya ada apa?" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut jiraya, berharap kalimat itu menjadi penawar tangis bocah itu. Alih-alih diam bocah itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, isakannya bertambah keras.

"Ero-sennin, *hiks* ero-sennin *hiks*" Naruto hanya bisa mengulang nama tersebut sembari terisak, seakan kaset rusak yang telah lama usang. Otaknya berhenti berfikir, seakan terbekukan oleh euphoria yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah nak! Katakan ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Katakan padaku!" walaupun kehebatan Jiraya dalam mengarang kata tak dapat diragukan, tapi bukan berarti menenangkan seorang bocah akan mudah baginya.

"Naru... Sudahlah, ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan saja, ada Miko disini" kini Mikoto yang mencoba menenangkan, Mengelus punggung Naruto, berharap dapat menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

Bukannya menenangkan, malah Naruto tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan dengan itu segala kerinduannya akan terobati, terhembus, terbawa angin menuju tempat nun jauh disana. Ia terus terisak, seakan dengan bulir-bulir air tersebut, segala emosi dalam tubuhnya mengalir, keluar dengan bebas dari tubuhnya.

Mikoto hanya bisa menatap khawatir sosok pirang didepannya, tak biasa bocah ini terlihat selemah ini, tak biasanya si pirang ini mengumbar kelemahannya didepan orang lain. Bukan karena Naruto terlalu sombong, ataupun arogansi belaka, Ia hanya tak ingin orang lain terbawa dalam emosinya, jika diperlukan...

Lebih baik ia yang menanggung segala emosi menyedihkan orang disekitarnya. Tapi, saat ini dimata Mikoto, Naruto tak lebih ubahnya layaknya anak seumurannya, "Naru-chan, ada apa ceritakan saja. Bukankah teman harus saling membantu. Maka daripada itu ceritakan pada Mikoto, Mikoto siap menjadi pendengar yang baik, ayo ceritakan!" Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearah Mikoto, lalu bergeser menuju orang dihadapannya.

"Ero-sennin, jangan tinggalin Naru lagi, jangan pernah mencoba berbuat nekat, cobalah minta bantuan pada orang lain, cobalah jangan bersikap egois..." Naruto tahu ini terdengar aneh, apalagi bagi orang yang saat ini 'baru' dikenalnya. Tapi, itukan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang selain Naruto. Tapi, cobalah lihatlah dari sisi Naruto, yang notabene telah mengenal Jiraya jauh di masa lalu atau sekarang disebut masa depan. Naruto yang telah menganggap Jiraya sebagai 'Ayah, dan kakek serta guru' dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu nak? Sebenarnya siapa dirimu, kenapa kau menatapku seolah kau adalah bagian dalam hidupku. Dan hey...

... Aku memang merasa tersanjung dengan panggilanmu tentang titel 'Sennin' yang kau gunakan, tapi apa maksud dari 'Ero', kurasa aku masih diambang manusia atau pria normal biasa, yang masih menyukai wanita"

"Diambang manusia atau pria normal biasa?! Memang normal, mengintip wanita dionsen setiap hari. Orang yang pernah mengintip Tsunade Baa-chan, dan sekarat hampir mati dibuatnya? Itukah yang disebut Normal? Huh, dasar lagipula siapa pengarang 'Icha-icha' series?"

"Hey, aku bukan mesum tau! Aku hanya seseorang yang menghargai, lalu menikmati ciptaan Tuhan, apakah itu salah. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah mengintip Tsunade-hime?"

"Soal itu, semua orang dikonoha sudah tahu. Itu rahasia umum tau!"

"Wah, tak kusangka ada orang yang tahu rahasiaku, padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya sebisaku lho! Berarti... Wah... Aku harus belajar bagaimana warga konoha tahu akan hal itu" Jiraya hanya mendengus saat mengucapkan hal itu, nada bangga kental terasa dalam pengucapannya.

Dipihak lain, Naruto dan Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng, melihat tingkah salah satu dari tiga murid kebanggaan sang 'Sandaime Hokage' *. Tapi, mengetahui hal itu Naruto malah senang, setidaknya ia bisa 'Bernostalgia' dengan sifat konyol sang shisou.

"Idiot, itu bukan pujian, Baka!"

"Tapi memang, Bentuk tubuh Tsunade-hime sungguh menggiurkan bagi setiap pria, apalagi pria normal. Tubuh yang didambakan oleh setiap wanita, Oppai yang seolah meminta untuk dijamah, bibir ranum yang seolah memanggil untuk dicium, apalagi saat bicara, bibir itu seolah meminta seseorang untuk mendekapnya. Mungkin setiap orang yang lewat disampingnya akan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menikmati indah tubuhnya." Naruto tahu, ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Jiraya benar. Tak ada yang salah, tak ada yang nyeleneh. Memang tubuh dari shisou sang pujaan hatinya itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Tapi, apakah kata-kata itu pantas ditujukan pada anak kecil seusianya, setidaknya pilihlah perumpamaan saat mengutarakannya. Atau, mungkin sang guru benar-benar mesum?

Ah... Misteri... Misteri...

"Ah, terserahlah... Sekarang bagaimana nasib buku itu?"

"Itu'sih masalahmu. Dasar, mungkin itu salah satu karmamu, terlalu mesum'sih!" Dengan entengnya Naruto mengambil buku itu lalu menyerahkan pada Jiraya.

"Anginkan saja, mungkin akan kering!"

"Oh ayolah, buku itu buku pertamaku, dan kau..., dan kau dengan entengnya merusak buku itu, setidaknya minta maaf lah, atau apa gitu! Ini, boro-boro."

"Setidaknya, aku sudah memberikan saran." Entah, ada apa. Naruto dapat melihat ada perempatan aneh didahi sang gamma sennin tersebut. Dan ia tahu, ini bukan pertanda baik, ini pertanda buruk.

"Bocah... Apa yang kau katakan!?, coba ulangi!" Killing intens Jiraya bertambah kental saat mengucapkan kata itu. Bahkan membuat Mikoto dan orang yang lewat bergidik ngeri. Namun, seakan mati rasa, Naruto tetap cuek bebek dengan apa yang ada, ia sudah biasa menghadapi ini.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan saranku? Bukannya angin membuat susunan kertasmu itu kering'kan? Ada yang salah?" Kini rambut putih Jiraya mulai melayang diudara, bersamaan dengan meledaknya kemarahan sang pemilik. Bahkan kini, Mikoto mulai memeluk tangan Naruto, mencoba mencari perlindungan.

"Tak ada yang salah, hanya saja kau minta tanah kuburan berapa meter?" Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jiraya merasakan emosinya tak terkendali. Biasanya, saat melawan musuhnya ia dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan emosi. Tapi saat menghadapi bocah satu ini, ia merasakan emosinya bergejolak.

**.**

**Back To Past = PmaxB!**

**.**

Aksinya menghajar bocah sialan satu ini harus terhenti saat ia mendapat jitakan dari Tsunade yang kebetulan lewat, yah kalian tahu sendiri, akibat percakapan mengenai dirinya tadi.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau fikirkan, ia masih anak kecil, Idiot!" Tsunade benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok saat ini. Dirinya tak habis fikir, bukannya sebagai seorang ninja harusnya mengendalikan emosi itu mudah?, tapi sahabatnya yang satu ini marah-marah hanya karena bocah?.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi!" Memang hanya Tsunade yang bisa mengendalikan sang Gamma sennin tersebut. Kalian lihat sendiri, buktinya Jiraya yang tadi emosi, kini harus diam tak berkutik.

"Tapi, dia... Dia..."

"Dia apa?"

"Dia, dia lebih menyebalkan dari anak kecil biasa. Ia mengejekku," Jari Jiraya menunjuk kearah Naruto, sikapnya tak lebih dari anak yang dimarahi ibunya.

"Benarkah nak?", "Tidak, ia yang mulai!" Sikap Naruto kini juga sama, ia tahu kini shisou dari Sakura-chan 'nya ini tengah [Berkacak pinggang] Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Naruto tahu, jika salah sedikit lagi saja, dapat dipastikan ia dihadapkan dua pilihan: antara dirumah sakit, atau tak melihat hari esok.

"Eh, asal tuduh! Kamu duluan kok! Dasar bocah idiot!"

"Loh... Loh kok? Loh kok aku duluan, kamu geh! Dasar kakek mesum,"

"Tuh kan, kamu sekarang ngejek aku!"

"Kan kamu duluan."

"Tapi aku ini lebih dewasa dari kamu."

"Jadi apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu, ad..."

"SHUT UP, IDIOT !" Oh God, Kini Tsunade telah masuk mode selanjutnya, mode [Berteriak]. Dan itu pasti berdampak lebih buruk dari mode pertama. Lihatlah Naruto dan Jiraya! Mereka diam tak berkutik, dalam hati Jiraya benar-benar mengutuk anah idiot ini. Beraninya ia membuat Jiraya bermasalah dengan salah satu teman satu timnya ini.

"AKU TAK TAHU SIAPA YANG MULAI! DAN AKU TAK MAU TAHU TENTANG HAL ITU, AKU TAK PEDULI!, SEKARANG! BISAKAH KALIAN AKUR?!, AKU PUSING , IDIOT!" Keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan wanita tua yang terlihat muda itu. Mereka tak ingin menambah masalah dengannya, bisa-bisa harapan melihat matahari esok pupus sudah.

"Nah, kalau begitu Jiraya ayo ikut aku ada misi dari Hokage-sama. Tapi sebelumnya siapa namamu nak?", "Naruto, dan dia Mikoto.", "Oh, Naruto. Perkenalkan namaku Tsunade. Dan orang mesum ini, Jiraya. Senang bertemu kalian..."

"Senang apanya, dasar tsundere gila!" Bagus, kau minta tanah kuburan berapa meter , Jiraya. Ia hanya berharap ucapannya tak didengar Tsunade, tapi nampaknya hari ini hari sial baginya. Tsunade dengan pendengaran super sensitivenya dapat mendengar gumaman itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Memang Tsunade mengucapkan dengan senyuman. Tapi dengan mata berkilat, serta aura chakra hitam yang menguar di belakang tubuhnya, membuat hal itu melenceng dari kata manis menuju artian iblis sebenarnya.

"Ti-ti-tidak, ti-tidak a-ada a-a-apa-apa, em-mu-mungkin ke-ka-u sa-sa-salah dengar...", "Yah, mungkin." Tsunade yang tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan hanya bisa pasrah. "Dan, jaa nee Naru-kun, Miko-chan!"

"Jaa Tsunade-san, Jiraya-san/ Baa-chan, Ero-sennin!"

Setelah keduanya pergi, tinggallah Naruto dan Mikoto. "Mmmmm, Naru-chan. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku capek.", "Kamu capek?" Menganguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, Mikoto tak menyangka hal itu membuat hal 'extreme' kemarin terulang kembali. Ya, lagi-lagi Naruto menggendongnya dengan terlentang, gaya seorang pengantin saat sehabis melangsungkan janji suci.

Dapat Mikoto lihat, mata biru langit yang seolah dapat ia rasakan didalamnya sebuah kekuatan, kepercayan, bahkan ketabahan dalam kesedihan didalamnya. Tapi, ia tak tahu kesedihan apa yang Naruto alami. Setidaknya, ia tahu ini bukan hal mudah.

Mengeratkan pegangannya, entah apa yang Mikoto rasakan. Segalanya bersatu bercampur dalam satu rasa. Malu, Senang, Nyaman, Bahagia, semuanya bersatu dalam satu cinta. Dapat ia rasakan semua aliran darahnya mengalir menuju wajahnya, dan ia pastikan wajahnya pasti kini tengah merona merah.

Tapi, dari semua itu yang paling ia rasakan adalah takut.

Ia takut ini akan cepat berakhir.

Ia takut Naruto dan dirinya akan berpisah.

Dan hal yang tak inginkan terjadi, mereka telah sampai didepan bangunan berlambang kipas bertuliskan 'Uchiha's Mansion'.

"Sampai!" Menurunkan Mikoto perlahan, dapat Naruto lihat ada guratan kekecewaan di wajah gadis tersebut, "Kau kenapa Miko-chan?, kenapa kau murung begitu?" "Tidak, Mikoto cuma capek", "Oh, yasudah Naru pergi dulu ya!" Naruto sudah siap berlari saat tiba-tiba saja Mikoto menarik tangannya,

**.**

Cup

**.**

Naruto hanya diam sembari memegangi bibirnya. Manis dapat ia rasakan samar di bibirnya, Awalnya Mikoto hanya ingin mencium pipi Naruto, tapi Mikoto yang sudah siap dan Naruto yang terlalu cepat berbalik membuat ciuman tersebut nyasar menuju bibir. Mikoto yang tahu hal itu, lalu berlari dengan wajah memerah menuju Manshionnya.

"Miko-chan... Miko-chan..." Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng lalu pergi meninggalkan komplek yang ada di pinggiran Konoha itu.

**.**

**Uchiha Mansions A Few Minute Latter.**

**.**

"Dasar Mikoto idiot, apa yang kau lakukan?!, mencium Naru tepat di bibir, apa yang kau fikirkan?!, tapi, rasanya manis..." Mikoto hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di bantal kamar empuknya sembari meracau tak jelas. Ia merasakan senang dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimanapun juga itu firstkiss pertamanya, apalagi diumur yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun.

"Tapi, kalau Naru marah bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Naru benci Mikoto, lalu Naru tak mau bertemu dengan Mikoto, aduh bagaimana ini...?" Oke itu agak berlebihan, tapi bagaimana kalau setidaknya Naruto tak mau berteman lagi dengan Mikoto, dan bukannya dengan itu cinta tak dapat tumbuh dihati Naruto.

Maka berarti impiannya bersanding dipelaminan dengan Naruto pupus sudah. Oke, itu terlalu dini untuk difikirkan bocah seusinya. Tapi, jujur cintanya pada Naruto telah terpatri kuat dalam hatinya, ia telah membulatkan tekat hanya akan menikah dengan bocah kumis kucing tersebut, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Itu tak boleh... Tak boleh terjadi... Naru tak boleh marah pada Mikoto, Mikoto harus minta maaf pada Naru. Tapi, bagaimana cara minta maafnya? Kami-sama, bantulah hambamu yang cantik ini!" Nampaknya, Kami-sama tengah 'berbaik hati' padanya, terbukti terdengar bunyi khas ketokan pintu di sisi kamarnya.

Dok... Dok...

"Miko-chan, ayo turun! Makanan sudah siap dibawah..." Mikoto tahu siapa itu, suara dari Otou-chan tercinta, satu-satunya orang bisa Mikoto andalkan menjadi teman curhatnya.

"Ya, tapi bisakah Otou-chan masuk dulu!"

"Ada apa? Ada masalah lagi dengan Naru-kun?" Itachi dapat menebak apa yang menjadi masalah putri tunggalnya bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja setiap momen seperti ini pasti ujung-ujungnya berakhir Naruto.

"Hehe... Itu Otou-chan tahu" Memasuki kamar sang putri, Itachi mengambil tempat duduk disamping putrinya itu.

"Ceritakan, masalahmu apa dengannya, siapa tahu Otou-chan bisa bantu...", "Ano... Ih... Gimana ya njelasinnya?", "Ayolah, ceritakan pada Otou-chanmu yang tampan ini!", "Ih... Narsis!", "Biarin, kalau bukan diri sendiri yang memuji, siapa lagi?".

"Ah, terserahlah Otou-chan maunya apa, kembali soal masalah Mikoto..." Menghela nafas, mencoba mengurangi rasa nerves-nya. "Mikoto tadi mencium bibir Naru,"

"A-apa...?!" Nafas sang ayah tercekat, matanya membulat, mulutnya melongo. Ia sungguh tak percaya, katakan padanya kalau ini bohong!. Sebegitu cintanya-kah pada si bocah-pirang-kumis-kucing itu, hingga rela memberikan keperawanan bibirnya?

Ah... Misteri... Misteri...

"tou..."

"Otou..."

"Otou-chan..."

"Ah, iya..." sang ayah kini bertingkah layaknya orang linglung...

"Ih..., orang Mikoto lagi bicara, kok malah Otou-chan nge..." Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dua buah tangan telah mendarat di masing-masing pundaknya.

"Miko-chan..." Sang ayah menatapnya serius, seolah dari tatapan itu mengatakan 'Ayah-serius'. Dan mau tak mau ia harus menurutinya. Ia tatap tatapan sang ayah, dan dari tatapanya ia seolah bicara, 'Iya-aku-juga'

"Apakah kau benar cinta sama Naru-kun?" Mengangguk, seolah itu isyarat Mikoto menjawab iya.

"Dan, apakah kau ingin hubunganmu berjalan terus?" Lagi-lagi, Mikoto hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Ya udah, minggu depan Miko-chan bersiap...!" Mikoto hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, sembari memasang muka bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Minggu depan akan ada acara lamaran antara Mikoto dan Naruto..."

* * *

"Dasar ayah Idiot...!" Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pemikiran ayahnya. Benarkah ini pimpinan klan Uchiha?

"Saran ayah benar'kan? Pokoknya minggu depan kalian sudah bertunangan!"

"Idiot, Otou-chan... Kalau Naru tak mau?", "Tidak mungkin, ia tak mungkin menolak lamaran dari klan Uchiha..." Mikoto tak habis fikir, hanya gara-gara insiden kecil tadi ia harus debat dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi, Otou-chan berfikir pernikahan kami akan bahagia karena nama klan? Otou-chan, biarlah Mikoto berusaha mendekati Naru. Perlahan, pasti hati Naru luluh juga. Dan baru, kami akan pacaran, mengerti satu samalain. Ketika kami sudah mengerti satu samalain, baru kami akan bertunangan, menyatukan hati kami. Setelah hati kami tersatukan, kami akan menikah, hidup bersama untuk selamanya... Dan cinta tak didapatkan secara mudah, bagaimana nanti kalau Naru tidak mencintai Mikoto, tapi hanya takut akan nama klan, bukannya itu sama seperti menyiksa Mikoto?" Itachi baru menyadari satu hal, cinta membuat kita dewasa. Ia tahu dari anaknya ini. Dahulu, ia menikah-pun dijodohkan, sehingga ia tak merasakan apa itu pahit manisnya cinta.

"Anak ayah sudah besar rupanya... Wah, ayah berhutang pada Naru-kun yang membuat anak ayah ini dewasa... Ayo makan!" Tersenyum penuh arti, keduanya pergi meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang makan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Hehe... Kembali lagi saya, maaf kemarin saya habis menuntut ilmu, jadi saya telat updet. Kali ini saya benar-bingung, mau NaruMiko atau NaruKushi, keduanya sama-sama menggiurkan, tolong beri saya saran. Dan apakah feelnya udah ada?,**

*** kesalahan 1: shondaime ke sandaime. (Jika ada salah penulisan kata maaf, karena ini juga menulis lewat hp s40, tanpa editan komputer)**

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PmaxB, mohon undur diri**

**See yaa!**


	4. Chapter 4 flashback: bag 1

**~Kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan selamat. Bahwa kau takkan menyerah tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Tak peduli bila tak ada harapan.~ **

**~Jack Dowson (Titanic)~**

**~Dahulu aku tak punya orang tua...**

**... Dahulu semua orang membenciku, memberi tatapan penuh dendam...**

**... Dahulu semua orang seolah menyamakanku dengan monster...**

**... Hingga, tak ada satu-pun orang yang menganggapku...**

**... Tapi, disana ada seseorang yang menganggapku, menganggapku ada...**

**... Orang pertama yang mau menjadi temanku...**

**... Dia adalah Sasuke, Sasuke adalah teman terbaiku, ia adalah sahabat sejatiku...~**

**~Uzumaki Naruto~**

**~Aku takkan tahan melihat semua orang mengorbankan dirinya untuk diriku, hanya untuk diriku. Dan jika perang ini hanya akan berakhir saat semua orang mengorbankan dirinya...**

**... Dan itu berarti hanya aku yang akan menikmati perdamaian ini, itu semua sama saja tak berarti...**

**... Maka daripada itu, aku akan merelakan diriku. Walau itu berarti aku akan hilang...~**

**~Uzumaki Naruto~**

* * *

**OST = Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold**

**OST = Until The End by Avenged Sevenfold**

Apakah itu perdamaian?

Apakah itu perang?

Apakah keduanya saling berhubungan?

Ya, keduanya adalah hal berbeda yang ada dalam suatu wadah. Perang tanpa perdamain adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, karena ketika sebuah kubu memperoleh suatu kemenangan. Mereka memang memperoleh perdamaian, hanya untuk pemenang. Tapi yang kalah, mereka akan merasa dipecundangi. Ingat...

Setiap ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan.

Setiap ada pemenang, pasti ada pecundang.

Dan dalam diam mereka mencari kekuatan. Mereka akan mencoba, dan terus mencoba mengalahkan pemenang tersebut. Hingga merekalah yang menjadi pemenang. Siklus tersebut adalah hal biasa didunia yang terkutuk ini.

Lalu, apakah ada perdamaian tanpa perang? Tak ada, karena perdamaian butuh pengorbanan.

Sebenarnya, masalah sejati dari perdamaian adalah 'Cinta'.

Cinta, iya cinta. Aku tak mengada kawan. Karena setiap ada orang yang dicintai pasti ada usaha untuk selalu menjaganya. Dan, bukannya Shinobi World War 4 sudah menjadi bukti bisu akan hal itu?.

Obito rela mengambil jalan yang salah hanya karena, ia ingin membalas kematian Rin. Dan hasilnya, Binggo...!. Beribu nyawa tak berdosa melayang dalam waktu singkat akibat perang...

* * *

**Tittle : Back To The Past.**

**Disclaimer : Always and forever, Naruto isn't mine.**

**Warning : Gajeness, Abal, Aneh, This capter is purely flashback, kebanyakan Typo[s], dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Pair : Sementara, mungkin saya tak akan memikirkan hal itu, biarlah itu mengalir bersamaan waktu yang tak terhenti.**

* * *

**Danger Line, play now...**

Genderang perang telah berbunyi,

Genderang perang telah tertabuh.

Genderang kutukan perenggut nyawa dalam sunyi.

Genderang yang tak pernah diharapkan.

Banyak orang yang harus ikut merasakan penderitaan itu, penderitaan yang bahkan seharusnya tak boleh terjadi.

Tapi, takdir Tuhan seolah mempermainkan mereka...

Mempermainkan kehidupan mereka...

... Mempermainkan nyawa mereka...

... Mempermainkan tanpa kenal keadilan diantara mereka.

"Menyerahlah bocah! Tak ada gunanya kau melawan! Kau, bahkan orang yang saat ini kau sebut teman itu takkan pernah menang melawanku...

... Aku dan Jubi, kami telah setingkat bahkan diatas dewa sekalipun! Kalian dihadapan ku bagai setetes air di telaga kehidupan!" Mengintimidasi, ya itulah hal yang sedang ia lakukan. Menyerang musuh di titik terlemahnya, perasaan. Cara yang licik namun ampuh.

"Menyerah? Aku bodoh dalam menyerah...

... Tapi ingatlah! Kau menungguku menyerah, berarti selamanya kau akan menunggu!" Intimidasi itu seolah hanya angin lalu baginya. Ia tak terpengaruh, dan berharap takkan.

"Masih teguh dengan pendirian bodohmu itu?, kupastikan sebentar lagi kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu itu!" Pria berambut putih itu kini mengacungkan sebuah tangannya.

Dengan kecepatan mustahil, energi hitam berkumpul dalam satu titik. Terus dan terus, energi tersebut membentuk. Bola bundar hitam berpijar itu kini nampak ditangan pria bermata ungu itu.

**Jubi : Jubi Dama**

Seolah itu mantra peluncur, bola tersebut kini mengarah pada kerumunan orang yang ada didepannya.

Para shinobi hanya bisa pasrah, mereka seolah dapat melihat sosok astral Shinigami melayang, bersiap mencabut nyawa seluruh shinobi di kelima negara elemen itu.

Waktu seolah berhenti bagi mereka...

... Beberapa detik berlalu, menit mulai menyapa. Tapi, sakit tak kunjung menghampiri mereka. Apakah ini yang disebut pencabutan nyawa? Apakah karena usaha mulia mereka, rasa sakit pencabutan nyawa tak mempan pada mereka...?

Perlahan, satu persatu diantara para shinobi mulai membuka mata mereka. Apakah ini syurga? Apakah ini damai? Mereka tak tahu.

Dan disaat itu pula, para ninja hanya menampakan expresi berbeda, ada yang terkejut, kagum, senang, hingga bangga.

Didepan sana, sosok astral Sasano'o yang melapisi tubuh Kyuubi menghalau bola itu, tak nampak expresi mereka, karena mereka memblakangi para ninja pastinya. Tapi, yang mereka tahu pemilik dua sosok astral tersebut pastinya kini tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Ledakan kecil terjadi, menimbulkan kawah diantara mereka.

Melihat hal itu, sosok bermata ungu itu hanya bisa mengulas sebuah seringai, "Hanya dengan Jubi dama kecil itu, kalian saja sudah kepayahan..." Menyombongkan dirinya, seolah ialah yang terkuat...

Madara menatap para shinobi dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Apalagi mau mengalahkanku? Butuh seribu tahun lagi! Makanya lebih baik kalian menyerah, maka jatuhnya korban akan terhenti. Maka tinggallah kalian tidur selamanya...!"

Bangkit dari jatuhnya, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, membantu sahabatnya itu berdiri. "Terserahlah, apapun ocehanmu aku takkan menyerah... Aku takkan membiarkan pengorbanan teman-temanku sia-sia..." Walau shinobi pirang ini terkenal konyol, namun satu pendiriannya, Sekali berucap, Naruto takkan pernah menariknya kembali. Ia takkan berbohong saat bicara soal teman.

"Naruto... Naruto... Bersikaplah sedikit realistik! Bahkan aku tak yakin teman-temanmu masih percaya akan adanya kemenangan?..." Madara mengambil jeda sejenak setelah itu, penjelasan panjang akan dimulai, "Aku telah melihat segalanya lewat mataku, mata terkutuk kebencian ini. Segalanya tentang putus asa, kesedihan, kekecewaan, bahkan rasa sakit atas penghianatan. Aku sudah melihat itu...

... Dan aku melihat itu kini, aku melihat rasa itu diwajah para shinobi, mereka telah putus asa. Mereka tak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu akan hal itu, hanya sedikit harapan yang dapat kulihat diwajah mereka...

Harapan akan keajaiban yang akan datang disini, saat ini...

... Namun, harapan tetaplah harapan. Harapan hanya buah dari kenyataan...

... Hanya kepercayaan yang mereka miliki!...

... Menyerahlah! Dan semuanya akan berakhir!" Naruto tahu, itu semua benar. Madara telah berkata jujur, para shinobi telah putus asa.

Hanya, kepercayaan yang mereka miliki. Dan, kepercayaan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Madara... Tapi, aku akan tetap percaya pada diriku...

... Percaya bahwa mereka memercayaiku..." Naruto memang terkenal dengal kebodohannya, keidiotannya. Tapi, dari itu semua jauh, tertanam dalam hati kecil tepat di sanubarinya, sesuatu yang sangat susah dicari, hal yang dicap langka. Kemurnian serta kejujuran. Hal yang mudah diucap, namun susah diwujudkan.

Tapi, apakah pendapat setiap orang sama?

"Apa yang dikatakan Madara benar Naruto, apa yang kita miliki hanyalah kepercayaan belaka..." Nampaknya, Sasuke mulai terpengaruh atas ucapan Madara. Sasuke selalu menilai segalanya dalam bilangan subjektif. Mendengar hal itu, para ninja mulai menundukan kepala, merenungkan kata yang diucapkan shinobi bersurai raven itu. Mereka mulai kehilangan apa yang mereka percayai, mereka akhirnya tahu apa itu yang disebut putus asa...

... Perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan oleh mereka, namun saat ini mereka rasakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak, mengeluarkan sesak di dadanya, ia tak tahu jalur pikiran apa yang teman-temannya ambil, "Apa yang kalian fikirkan...?, setelah semuanya berlalu, ini yang kalian perbuat?" Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Emosi di hati shinobi pirang ini tengah bergejolak. Salah sedikit saja, ia dan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya akan saling tersakiti karena keluarnya chakra secara paksa dari tubuh Kyuubi dan penerimaan paksa dipihak Naruto. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi, ia tak mau makhluk terdekatnya itu merasakan sakit lagi, sudah cukup Kyuubi merasakan apakah itu yang disebut rasa sakit. Biarlah ia yang menanggung hal itu.

Setetes cairan bening mengalir, membasahi mata seindah berlian tersebut. Mencoba, dengan cairan itu ia bisa membebaskan emosinya, mengalir bersama waktu yang tak pernah terhenti. Menundukan kepalanya, Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan expresinya pada dunia ini, menatap tanah yang ia pijak, "Kalian dan aku berbeda..." Suara tersebut nampak seperti gumaman, kalau bukan karena suasana sepi dan senyap diantara para ninja, ataupun insting pendengaran yang telah terlatih. Suara tersebut hanyalah kata yang tersamar angin.

"Kalian terlahir dengan kekuatan serta bakat yang ada dalam tubuh kalian. Kalian berbeda denganku, aku yang harus berlatih dengan keras, mematahkan batas yang kalian sebut kesabaran. Harusnya kalian bersyukur akan hal itu, dengan jangan pernah menyerah atas takdir yang ada. Jangan pernah menyerah, karena menyerah hanya akan menghancurkan impian tertinggi kalian. Dan berarti, kalian merusak apa yang disebut perdamain, hal sederhana yang telah kita perjuangkan bersama. Lihatlah mereka! Mereka rela mengorbankan diri mereka untuk impian itu, lalu menaruh kepercayaan itu pada kita. Dan ini yang kita lakukan? Menghianati kepercayaan mereka? Menghianati diri kalian sendiri?" Berteriak diakhir kalimat, Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

Menampakkan expresi meyakinkan setiap insan yang menatapnya.

Para ninja hanya bisa tertegun mendengar hal itu. Jujur, mereka bahkan tak pernah berfikir akan hal itu. Tapi, ninja pirang ini... Ninja yang terkenal akan hal bodoh yang ia lakukan... Dapat mencapai tingkat fikiran setinggi itu. Apakah benar, penderitaan seseorang akan membawanya pada jalur kebencian terdalam?. Apakah hal itu berlaku pada pemuda beriris biru ini? Nampaknya, tidak. Malah, mereka berfikir...

... Penderitaan tentang rasa sakit adalah masa rapuh seseorang, masa dimana setiap orang dijadikan kembali seperti halnya kertas putih yang tak tergores. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana dan siapa yang pertama menoreh tintanya. Kalau keburukan yang menorehkan tintanya, maka jurang kebencian menanti didepan mata. Cotoh saja, Uchiha Madara yang rela membunuh entah berapa nyawa tak berdosa. Hanya karena adiknya dibunuh didepan matanya.

Tapi, jika melihat ninja pirang ini, penderitaan baginya nampak seperti sesuatu pembakar semangat dihatinya.

Sesuatu diluar nalar pemikiran mereka.

Sasuke-pun kini mulai menundukan kepalanya, otak jeniusnya terus memikirkan kata-kata rival terbaiknya itu, " Menghianati kepercayan mereka'' apakah Sasuke telah berhianat pada orang yang baru ia anggap teman itu? Ah, kepalanya tak sanggup menangani pergumulan batin itu. Yang jelas, poin positif tentang pandangannya pada shinobi pirang itu bertambah. Seakan setelah ia pergi dari desa, Naruto telah belajar banyak arti kehidupan, Naruto bukan lagi shinobi yang bodoh dan hanya bisa mengoceh tak jelas. Naruto telah melampaui dirinya dalam mengenal dunia shinobi yang terkutuk ini. Dan ia iri, sangat iri malah. Tapi, iri bukan dalam artian konyol, seperti genin dahulu. Ia iri, ketika Naruto bisa bisa membebaskan seseorang dari kebencian, padahal ia sendiri tengah mengandung penderitaan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia terpaku dalam ambisi bodohnya, membunuh kakaknya yang jelas-jelas tak bermaksud seperti apa yang ia tahu.

Kakaknya hanya ingin melindungi desa dari kebodohan ayahnya, melancarkan kudeta pada Konoha.

Rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto mati-matian berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi sempat Sasuke ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, satu yang ia bingungkan. Kenapa, saat menjadi seorang Nuke-nin, di pikirannya selalu ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Mengingat senyum cerah yang dilayangkan Naruto, namun ia balas dengan kata tajam menusuk hati. Mengingat saat Naruto menjadikan dirinya tameng penghalang dirinya dan Orochimaru.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh, bahkan jarimu pada Sasuke!"

Betapa bodohnya ia. Ada orang yang selalu disampingnya, tapi ia menyiakannya hanya untuk ambisi gila tanpa tujuan.

Yang jelas, sekarang pandangannya pada Naruto berubah, dari teman menjadi sahabat, lalu menjadi saudara, lalu...

... Ah, lupakan!

"Baiklah! Ayo, kalahkan ia... Bawa perdamaian didunia!" Naruto dan Sasuke saling menjotoskan kepalan tangannya. Mencoba meyakinkan satu sama lain, meyakinkan bahwa kemenangan pasti akan segera mereka genggam.

* * *

Back to the past

* * *

"Kau dan aku berbeda, kau berusaha tanpa henti, untuk menjadi kuat...

... Tapi aku, aku adalah ninja yang diberkati semangat tanpa henti. Karena, ketika kau kehilangan semangat...

... Berarti kau menyerahkan impianmu pada sesuatu yang kubenci, putus asa. Tapi, aku melihat semangat itu juga ada pada dirimu, Sasuke."

* * *

PmaxB!

* * *

Sepenggal memori tentang adiknya mulai memenuhi pikiran orang yang digadang-gadang dengan sebutan _'Shinobi no Ookami'_ ini. Semangat pantang menyerah yang adiknya miliki, sama persis dengan shinobi pirang satu ini. Semangat pantang menyerah, yang bahkan tak bisa dipatahkan oleh pedang takdir sekalipun. Namun, kenangan tetap kenangan. Segalanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan. Maka karena itu, ia akan menjadi Tuhan. Agar kenangan tersebut kembali terulang.

Senyuman terukir tipis,-bahkan bisa dibilang amat sangat. Terukir diwajahnya. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada dunia.

* * *

Kembali membuat bola hitam ditangannya, mata beriris garis itu merenggang. Namun, kali ini bola itu mengarah... Pada, Naruto.

**Jubi: Jubi dama.**

Lagi-lagi, dengan terucapnya kata itu, bola hitam berpijar tersebut meluncur, menghancurkan segala yang ada didepannya.

DHUAR...

ARRRRKKKHHHH...

Suara tersebut menggema, menggelegar, membelah angkasa. Mata para Ninja melebar, penglihatan mereka mencoba menerobos kepulan asap bercampur tanah.

Habis sudah harapan mereka, habis sudah alasan mereka tak menyera. Satu dari dua malaikat mereka telah menemui akhir dari hayatnya. Apakah ini awal dari kehancuran? Apakah ini awal dari patahnya perjuangan mereka? Mereka terus berfikir akan hal itu...

Sementara Madara mau tak mau menyeringai senang, ia tahu taktik ini adalah taktik pengecut. Tapi, bukannya terkadang pengecutlah yang bertahan. Menyerang musuh tepat diintinya. Menyerang hati mereka, ketika kekerasan fisik tak berguna.

Hati adalah bagian tervital bahkan melebihi urat nadi sekalipun. Hati mengatur otak. Otak mengatur gerak. Jadi, ketika hatinya saja rusak, maka segalanya akan terkena dampaknya. Benar, serangan tersebut mengarah kepada Naruto, hati dan pembakar semangat para Ninja.

Teriakan itu, adalah lambang dari kehancuran Naru...

Tunggu...

Teriakan itu, kenapa suara feminim yang terdengar. Perlahan, seringai Madara memudar... Madara dan seluruh Ninja menoleh kekepulan asap tersebut,

"Hi-hinata! Na-nani shitenu yo!" Naruto menatap tak percaya akan apa yang ada didepannya. Gadis ini...

Gadis yang datang saat Naruto terdesak oleh Pain...

Gadis yang menyemangati dirinya saat ia terpuruk oleh kematian si jenius Hyuga neji...

Gadis ini yang bahkan rela mati untuknya, Hyuga hinata...

Gadis yang sangat mencintainya...

"Na-naruto-kun, suki dai yo!" Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir penuh darah pewaris klan Hyuga ini.

"Nan-nande? Nande, Hinata, Nande?" Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap sedih gadis Hyuga didepannya. Liquid bening, lagi-lagi jatuh dari iris biru abalt tersebut. Mengalir deras, mengalirkan emosi yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, sekencang yang ia bisa. Melepaskan segala kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Hingga kesedihannya larut terbawa angin dan hujan.

Sasuke-pun tak pelak merasakan emosi yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia kecewa...

... Bukan orang lain, tapi dirinya sendiri...

Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Kekecewaan yang terpendam jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Kekecewaan yang selama ini ia tampik dari fikirannya.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan memasang wa-wajah itu. Tolong, ter-ter-*uhuk*-tersenyum padaku un-untuk yang terakhir, Ka-li" Hanya senyum yang menghiasi wajah ayunya, wajah yang kini seolah bermandikan darah. Seolah ia tak keberatan melakukan pengorbanan ini. Seakan, dewa Shinigami-pun tak ia takuti, ia telah rela mengorbankan dirinya. Asal senyum dari shinobi pirang yang ia kagumi, tak akan pudar oleh kematian.

"Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini, kenapa? Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan dirimu itu hanya untukku? Kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto kini bersimpuh, dihadapan gadis Hyuga ini. Ia mengguncang tubuh lemah tersebut.

"Naruto-kun jangan be-begitu. Aku ikhlas, aku rela, jika nyawaku ditukar dengan senyumanmu...

Naruto-kun jangan me-menangisiku. Tetaplah tersenyum!" Hinata mulai mengelus pipi bergaris khas Jhinchuriki Naruto. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Dapat jelas ia lihat, senyuman tulus di wajah putih Hinata.

Hingga akhirnya, Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari hidung pemilik doujutsu Byakugan tersebut, pertanda nyawa yang tadi menyelamatkan Naruto, nyawa yang tersenyum diakhir hayatnya kini telah berpindah tempat menuju perut Shinigami.

"Hinata!" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak sembari menaruh kepala Hyuga itu ke pangkuannya.

* * *

**Until The End, play now...**

Seringai yang tadi sempat pudar dari kini mulai nampak lagi di wajah Madara. Melihat hati Naruto yang pastinya kini tengah hancur berkeping-keping.

Sebuah inisiatif muncul dikepalanya, "Lihatlah! Lihat Naruto! Aku takkan membiarkan temanku mati? Apakah itu idiologimu...?" Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya, menatap wajah yang tersenyum diantara ajal tersebut.

"Lihat! Bahkan melindungi Hyuga tersebut tak bisa! Melindunginya dari Shinigami yang seharusnya mencabut nyawamu...!" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Pendapat Madara benar, yang seharusnya mati adalah dirinya...

Harusnya yang berada posisi Hinata adalah dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, kembali tanpa komando mata biru safir tersebut basah, berlinang air mata.

"Kalau kau ingin menentang Shinigami, kau boleh ikut denganku, ayo kita buat dunia impian kita. Dunia yang berbanding terbalik dengan dunia terkutuk ini. Ayo Naruto...!" Mengangkat kepalanya, dapat shinobi pirang lihat Madara yang mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya mengikuti ambisinya. "Apakah dengan itu, penderitaan di dunia ini akan berakhir? Apakah dengan itu, penderitaan teman-temanku akan berakhir?" Suara Naruto terlalu lirih untuk disebut sebuah ucapan. Namun, Madara yang dengan chakra Rikudou yang dapat merasakan pergerakan sekecil apapun. Tentunya dapat mendengar hal itu.

Seringai diwajahnya abertambah lebar, ia tahu kalau sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi ini mulai kehilangan sinar harapan.

Lagipula, setidaknya serangannya tadi tak sia-sia. "Tentu, bahkan kau bisa menghidupkan keluargamu, hal yang selama ini kau impikan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga, bukan? Makanya, ayo ikutlah denganku! Dijamin, kau akan merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan, sebuah perasaan yang selama kau cari, bukan?" Mengangkat kepalanya, entah kenapa yang dilihat dimata Sasuke, mata biru itu seakan kehilangan cahayanya, mata biru itu menggelap. Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Berarti, menghidupkan semua temanku boleh, ya?" Naruto mulai berdiri, ia sudah siap berlari kalau sebuah tangan tak menghalanginya.

PLAK...

Naruto hanya bisa memegangi pipinya, panas akibat tabrakan dua muatan sama itu masih ia rasakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Mata shinobi pemilik Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan ini berkilat, wajahnya merah padam menahan emosinya. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Tangannya kini mulai menggenggam erat, buku-buku ditelapakan tangannya mulai memutih.

"Setelah semuanya berlalu, setelah kau menyemangati kami... Dengan semudah ini kau menyerah? Hanya karena kematian gadis Hyuga itu? Gunakan otakmu, Madara hanya menghasutmu, ia hanya ingin Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu! Setelah itu ia akan membunuhmu, dasar pecundang!" Naruto hanya menatap tak percaya atas apa yang salah satu sahabatnya ini ucapkan. Tapi, apakah salah mengakhiri penderitaan teman-temannya, mengakhiri jatuhnya korban diantara mereka? Apakah salah mengakhiri pendritaannya?. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat berakhir!"

Tertunduk, Ia merenung dalam diam, tak menghiraukan sahabatnya yang menatapnya tak percaya."Berakhir katamu? Apanya yang berakhir? Kau ingin menyerahkan nyawa kami semua pada Madara? Kau ingin menghancurkan harapan kami? Kau ingin menghancurkan apa yang mereka korbankan? Kau hanya menghancurkan semuanya!" Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak - walau itu hanya akan merusak harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha... melepaskan amarahnya. Melepaskan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Tapi...-

"Tapi, apa? Ingatlah Naruto, setelah semuanya telah kita lewati, menyerah disini hanya akan menjadikan kita layaknya orang bodoh! Ayolah Naruto! Dimana Naruto yang kukenal? Naruto yang tak mengenal kata menyerah?"

"Tapi, aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku sudah lelah dengan segala pengorbanan para sahabatku. Aku tak ingin itu terus berlanjut! Aku tak ingin!" Emosi menyeruak dari tubuh shinobi berambut jabrik tersebut.

PLAK

Lagi-lagi, panas ia rasakan dipipinya. "Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin kami semua terbunuh? Bukannya mengurangi pengorbanan, malah kau menjadikan kami semua jadi korban! Mereka berkorban bukan tanpa tujuan, mereka ingin kita semua merasakan perdamaian! Jadi, jangan terpengaruh! Ayo kita kalahkan Madara!" Menyempatkan melihat expresi Naruto, Sasuke melihat seulas senyum terukir disana. Senyuman indah, senyuman tentang keyakinan. Senyuman yang Sasuke percaya, sebagai senyum tempat kau menaruh harap.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Maafkan aku!," Menjotoskan tangannya pada Sasuke, mereka-pun mengaliri chakra masing-masing. Terbentuklah Kyuubi yang dilapisi Sasano'o.

"Sasuke, Arigatou!"

* * *

**I'm back, my friend!. Terlalu cepatkah alurnya? Atau malah sebaliknya? Huh...**

**Tapi, apakah feelnya udah ada? Dan, chapter ini flashback Naru sebelum terjebak dimasa lalu..., untuk jadwal update= ngak ada jadwal, kalau udah jadi yah pasti saya update. Lagipula saya cuma anak SMA, jadi belum ada kesibukan. Dan, saya mau tanya: chapter ini menurut anda masuk genre, Advanture&Romance, atau Advanture&Friendship?.**

**Satu lagi, Battlenya gimana? Soal gregetnya, itu masalah anda. Yang jelas, saya nggak suka battle yang isinya cuma tarung jutsu. Saya lebih suka battle kaya di LN, lebih banyak adu perasaan daripada adu fisik. Nanti malah nimbulin adanya OC, dan jujur saya nggak pandai ngarang OC, Makanya saya milih fanfiction_net daripada fictionpress_com.**

**Mungkin disini ada yang beranggapan chap ini bergenre Yaoi. Tapi, yakinlah! Itu salah. Makanya saya ngasih Ost : Until The End, agar menjelaskan persahabatan tanpa akhir, tapi itu'kan pendapat anda. So keep calm to read my story. And keep enjoy, ya nggak?**

**And, PmaxB!, undur diri.**

**See, yaa!**


	5. Chapter 5 : kedekatan

**~Kalau aku sudah nggak suka disini, ngapain aku kedalam?~**

**~Squidward Tentacles~**

**.**

**~Tuanku bukanlah pengecut. Tapi, terkadang pengecutlah yang bertahan~**

**~Strars Scrime~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Madara...!" suara tersebut menggema, memecah keheningan yang ada, membelah distorsi yang tercipta. "Naru-chan?"

"Bangsat... Kubunuh kau" gadis kecil disebelahnya mulai terusik dari alam buai. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Menatap bingung bocah pirang dihadapannya, "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke, selamatkanlah para shinobi yang tersisa dengan Sasano'omu. Dan pesanku, selamatkan Sakura-chan. Buat ia bahagia..." keringat mulai bercucuran, membasahi tubuh kecil bocah itu. Tanggannya menggengam erat. "Lalu, katakan padanya... Naruto akan selalu mencintai Sakura..." ia berhenti sejenak.

"Selamanya, walaupun Sakura bukan milik Naruto lagi..."

gadis kecil itu hanya memiringkan kepala, sembari menatap heran bocah yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, mencuri sampai habis tak tersisa lagi.

Ne, tunggu. Kenapa bocah itu berteriak soal Mada.. Dara... Ah iya, Madara. Bukannya orang itu adalah kakek buyutnya. Orang yang terkena kutukan klan Uchiha.

Pemilik mata Eternal mangekyou sharinggan, pengendali api terbaik konoha, dan bahkan rival abadi Shondai-hokage [Bayangan api pertama]. Uchiha Madara..?

Darimana bocah itu tau nama legendaris tersebut. Padahal setaunya, sipirang itu paling malas kalau disuruh ketempat yang namanya perpustakaan. Atau mungkin dari guru. Lebih mustahal, nggak ... Soalnya, nggak ada guru yang lepas dari kejahilan duo blonde konoha, siapa lagi.. Yah, Naruto dan Minato.

Tapi, peduli amat...

Nanti juga tinggal tanya Naruto kalau bingung.

Eh, siapalagi tadi. Azakura, kura-kura, ah siapa coba... Sakura, iya bunga musim semi. Dan lagi Sasu, Oke, Sasu-uke, ih... Iya, Sasuke... Kenapa, keduanya terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naru-channya? Sampe' kebawa mimpi lagi. Dan, dia cemburu tau... Mikoto cemburu. Gimana nggak coba? Mikoto aja nggak pernah diimpiin Naruto, masa Naruto udah ngimpiin orang lain. Dan lagi, siapa tadi... Azakura, Sakura.. Ah, peduli nama. Kenapa bocah pirang itu mengatakan kalau 'Naruto akan mencintai Sakura' eh, berarti...

Gadis bermata onyx itu hanya bisa menengguk paksa ludahnya. Yah, dia punya saingan...

"Engh... Arkhhh" bocah tadi kini menjerit. Menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. "Naru-chan...?"

Kini, bocah pirang itu mulai membuka mata. Sembari, mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. "Ah, sialan cuma mimpi..." setelah merasa semuanya cukup. Pemuda itu mulai mendudukan diri.

"Ah, akhirnya Naru-chan sadar juga... Yokatta [Syukurlah]" gadis kecil itu membawa tangannya mengelus pipi sang pemuda. "Hehe... Iya, emangnya Naru kenapa Miko-chan?"

"Nggak, tadi Naru-chan tiba-tiba aja pingsan dijalan. Saat kita berangkat ke sekolah tadi..."

"Oh..." ucapan bocah itu harus terhenti, saat merasakan otot disekitar ubunnya menegang, saling menarik satu sama lain. Kini, ia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, saat merasakan denyutan demi denyutan keras di daerah otaknya, dan itu amat sangat sakit.

"Arkhhh..." ia mencengkram erat helaian rambutnya, sambil berteriak. Berharap dengan itu siksanya akan berakhir.

"Na-naru-chan kenapa?" sebagai **calon istri** yang baik, perhatian pada orang akan menjadi **suamimu** kelak, adalah sebuah kewajiban.

"**Bangsat, Anjing, Sialan...** Arkhhhh" bukan jawaban yang didapat. Namun, hanya erangan kesakitan yang diiringi kata-kata sampah. "Sakit? Naru-chan sakit?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang retoris. Ia tahu, erangan itu expresi itu. Ia tahu Naruto tengah kesakitan. Tapi, terserahlah.

'Sial, menerima chakra sebesar ini dalam kondisi masih kecil, sakit juga..' ia mulai memejamkan mata. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau membuat gadis Uchiha itu khawatir padanya..

"Engh, pertanyaanmu kaya ibu-ibu aja Miko-chan, nggak Naru cuma lagi pusing aja" kini sang jinchuriki mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, menganalisa dimana ia berada.

"By the way, Naru dimana?"

"Dirumah Mikoto..!"

"What the fuck..?"

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Back to the past**

**.**

**Pair : saat ini mungkin NaruMiko.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto. Abid cuma punya coretan nyeleneh.**

**.**

**Warning : Tulisan ini terlalu buruk untuk mendapat penghargaan, aku tahu itu. Fict ini aneh, saya mengerti. Jadi, sedikit respon saja sudah cukup bagi orang yang hina satu ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Yokatta, kau sudah sadar Naru-kun..." orang tua itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu, yang tentunya mengagetkan bocah pirang itu. Ia agak tersentak, untung kasur yang ditidurinya agak luas. Kalo nggak, mungkin ia harus mencium lantai keras saat itu juga. "Ah, Otou-chan...!"

"Ih... Ojii-chan no baka... Untung Naru nggak jatuh tadi...!" menatap lucu bocah pirang didepannya itu, pria berambut hitam itu menjawab, "Hehe... Gomenne Naru-kun, Ojii-chan cuma senang.. Akhirnya pangeran tidur kita menyelesaikan istirahatnya...!"

"Ih... Emang Naru tidurnya sampe' segitunya apa?" meyempatkan melihat ekspresi bocah pirang. Headclan uchiha itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Gimana nggak...? Muka bocah penyuka warna oren itu, mirip seperti boneka khas india, dakocan. Matanya berkilat kesal. Bibirnya dimajukan. Ah, pokoknya mirip deh.

"Segitunya gimana? Tidur dari pagi sampe' sore begini, udah melewati batas 'segitunya'. Ojii-chan bingung... Kamu itu emang bener-bener pingsan. Atau, mau berduaan dengan anakku..."

"Hey... Naru pingsannya beneran lah... Tadi, Naru itu pusing.. Terus pingsan... Dan dibawa kerumah ini.."

"Nah, tuh kan... Masa orang pingsan inget kejadian saat dia pingsan... Pasti kamu bo'ong kan?... Kamu cuma pingin berduaan dengan putri tercantik dari klan uchiha ini kan?.. Benarkan Miko-chan..?" Mikoto yang emang dari dasarnya nggak nyangka debat absurd ini akan mengikut sertakan dirinya, hanya bisa gelagapan saat ditanyai seperti itu. "Mmm.. Ano.. Eh.. Eto...!"

"Ih, dasar kakek tua keras kepala... Udah dibilangin kok ngeyel.. Naru tadi pingsan..." ah, beruntung bagi gadis berambut hitam itu.. Naruto segera menyela ucapannya.

"Ah, bo'ong... Dasar kebo' pirang." sesuatu diluar karakter seorang Uchiha. Berdebat dengan masalah yang nggak penting. Dengan bocah pirang satu ini lagi. Tapi, dia nggak bisa tahan, untuk adu mulut dengan bocah tercerewet dikonoha itu. Setiap argumennya pasti dibalas kepolosan. Pantas aja.. Anaknya mencintai bocah ini.

"Kok.. Kebo', masa muka kece begini dibilang kebo'... Itu namanya mencemari nama baik... Kena tuntut kapok..!"

"Kece..? Dari Hongkong? Muka kaya kucing gitu kok kece...?"

"Hey... Kakek tua muka tembok, biarpun kaya kucing gini yang penting kan imut...!"

"Hoek..." sang headclan itu pura-pura muntah.. "Imut...? Kaya gitu imut.. Yang bikin mual kek mana? Dasar kepala duren"

"Hey... Nar..." ucapan Naruto harus terhenti, saat ada sebuah jari mengintrupsi celotehannya. "Sssttt... Udah, omongan Otou-chan nggak usah ditanggepin."

"Otou-chan juga, jangan disahutin terus yok..!" kini gadis itu berganti menatap tajam sang ayah...

"Iya... Iya.. Otou-chan tahu...!"

"Eh, udah sore ya.. Naru pulang dulu, Miko-chan, Ojii-chan..." Naruto kini mulai menuruni kasur kingsizenya, lalu menyalami Mikoto, berlanjut ke Itachi.

"Bye.. Bye... Naru pulang dulu..."

"Iyah.. Hati-hati..!"

"Sonoh.. Pergi jauh-jauh..." sebuah sikutan melayang diperut Itachi. "Awww.. Iyah, Hati-hati!"

* * *

**PmaxB...!**

* * *

"Jadi..." pernyataan yang ambigu. Memukul meja dengan jarinya, sosok itu mencoba memecah keheningan. Menatap gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi apa? Otou-chan kalo' ngasih pertanyaan yang jelas, sih..!"

"Jadi, kelanjutan hubunganmu bagaimana?" pria itu kini menanyai dengan nada lembut.

"Masih sama..." Gadis itu menatap sang ayah dengan tampang polos anak kecil.

"Oh, ayolah... Otou-chan udah nggak tahan..!"

"Eh, ngapain?" menatap penuh tanya sang ayah, gadis itu hanya bisa memasang wajah polosnya. Menyesapi kopi yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya.

Entah, sejak kapan ia menyukai minuman berkafein tersebut. Mungkin, masalah kejahatan yang semakin meningkat memaksanya sedikit merilekskan pikirannya. Dan, salah satu caranya meminum kopi. Pada awalnya, ia agak tak suka dengan rasa berat, yang menyangkut dilidahnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan rasa itu malah berubah jadi candu buatnya.

"Nggak, Otou-chan cuma pengen liat putri Otou-chan bahagia. Lagipula, menurut Otou-chan... Naru-kun anak yang baik, tanggung jawab, cerewet, dan polos. Jadi, Otou-chan ngerasa Miko-chan akan baik-baik aja... Cuma sikap cerewet yang minta ampun itu loh..."

"Jadi, Otou-chan udah ngerestuin kami?" gadis itu mulai mendekatkan diri pada pria yang merangkap menjadi ayahnya itu. Karena mereka duduk disofa, pada satu bagian kursi.

"Yo man...!"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu terdengar ketukan. Tanda ada orang yang menunggu diluar. Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya langsung membuka pintu, yang kebetulan ada disamping mereka.

"Konbawa [Good night] . ... ''

"Eh, Naru-chan, Mina-chan... Ada apa...?" gadis itu kini bediri menghadap dua orang berambut blondie tersebut.

"Hehe... Ini Miko-chan... Kami kesini mau ngajakin kamu ke-kantor Hokage... Tadi dipanggil soalnya...!" si kakak mulai menjelaskan dari batas pintu rumah super mewah itu.

"Oh, ada apa, Minato-kun, kepala duren..., tumbenan nih, mau dateng kerumah Miko-chan..." nggak terima dibilang kepala duren, bocah dengan wajah bertanda kumis kucing itu segera berlari mendekati pria berambut hitam yang tengah duduk dengan gaya **Stay cool** khas Uchiha.

Menujuk muka sang headclan, bocah blondie itu mencak-mencak nggak jelas, "Hey... Kakek tua muka tembok...! Aku udah punya nama tahu... Dan namaku Naruto... Nggak boleh ganti nama orang..!" perilaku yang tidak sopan, memang. Tapi, itulah ciri khas Naruto.

"Heh... Kepala duren... Aku juga tahu nama kamu Naruto... Dan siapa yang kamu panggil muka tembok tadi? Dasar otak udang!" merasa nggak terima dibegituin head clan itu balas menunjuk muka yang dihiasi kumis itu.

"A-ap-apa? Otak udang ?! Teme [Bangsat, Bajingan] ... Kamu aja tuh...! Kakek tua muka tembok"

"Kepala duren..!"

"Rambut model shampo..!"

"Duren bego..."

"Ihh ... . . . . . . . . . Bodo' " saling menatap tajam mata keduanya, mereka lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan dengusan mengiringi setiap gerak yang tercipta.

Sementara Mikoto dan Minato hanya bisa menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok terdekat. Melihat debat yang sama sekali nggak penting diantara headclan Uchiha itu dan bocah yang dipanggil kepala duren tersebut.

"Apa begitu kelakuan mereka kalau bertemu, Miko-chan?" si blondie menyikut bocah bersurai hitam disampingnya.

"Nggak tau, kayaknya kalo mereka didekatkan ada aja acara ejek-ejekkan, Mikoto aja bingung..."

"Mungkin, kedekatan calon mantu dan mertua..."

Mendengar itu, sang putri Uchiha tersebut mau tak mau menampakan rona merah dipipinya, yah kalian tahu kenapa. "Ih, Mina-chan...!" menyubit pelan sang blondie. Orang yang kelak menjadi ibu dari pemilik mata Mangekyou sharinggan itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Awww... Ittai [Sakit]"

* * *

xxx Prisoner xxx

* * *

"Udah.. Ayo Naru-chan... Kita datang ke kantor Hokage. Udah ditunggu sama Hokage-sama." Minato hanya bisa menarik tangan sang adik. "Ih, tunggu... Naru masih belum selesai ama kakek tua muka tembok ini..."

"Nggak ada... Ayo..!" kini bocah pirang itu mulai berontak, mencoba menghentikan langkah sang kakak.

"Oh... Maaf Itachi-ojii, Naru emang suka kaya gitu... Jadi, maklum yah..!"

"Iya... Nggak papa.. Ojii-chan udah biasa kok sama si kepala duren ini...!"

"Hei.. Tuh, kan! Mulai lagi, dasar rambut model shampo!, dan Nii-chan ngapain minta maaf sama muka tembok satu ini?" sebuah jitakan sukses didapat oleh sang adik.

"Diem!"

"Oh yah... Ojii-chan, pinjem Miko-chan dulu yah...?"

"Iya, yang penting balikkin!"

"So pasti..!"

* * *

xxx Max Bright xxx

* * *

**~ Hokage's tower, a few minute latters ~**

Mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, tiga bocah itu mendengar teriakan dari sang Hokage "Yo, buka aja... Naru-kun, Minato-kun, Miko-chan.. Nggak dikonci kok..!"

Mendengar intruksi dari sang Hokage, ketiga bocah itu langsung membuka pintu. Yang pertama mereka lihat adalah ruangan yang dipenuhi parklemen, dan gulungan-gulungan yang menggunung. Serta sesosok pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk santai dengan memengan sebuah pena ditangan kanannya.

Berjalan mendekati meja sang Hokage, dua diantara mereka langsung bersujud layaknya ksatria didepan sang raja. Sementara salah satu diantara mereka hanya celingak celinguk nggak jelas. "Ne, kalian kenapa?"

Sementara sang Hokage hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan bocah itu. Entah kenapa, setiap didekat bocah pirang itu ia merasa ada hubungan batin yang sempat terputus terikat kembali. Sungguh aneh..

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung kedua orang terdekatnya itu. Ia merasa aneh melihat orang yang datang bersamanya bersujud untuk orang lain. Biasanya ia malah mengerjai Hokage itu, dimasa depan tentunya.

"Hokage Jiji, ada apa?" Naruto kini mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh iya ini Naru-kun..." sang hokage mulai berdiri. Mendekati lemari yang berisi gulungan, ia mulai memilah isi yang ada didalamnya. Sampai, akhirnya setelah lima menit berkutat dengan tumpukan gulungan itu, sebuah parklemen nampak ditangannya.

"Itu apa, Hokage-sama?" sang gadis hanya memandang bingung benda yang dibawa oleh orang yang bergelar Profesor itu.

"Ini..." Hokage itu lalu menaruh gulungan itu dimeja. "Seperti yang kita ketahui... Mikoto adalah murid ter-pintar tahun ini, dengan Minato dibawahnya. Dan Naruto..." Hokage itu menghela nafas. Mencari kata yang pas, agar tak menyinggung hati sang libra.

"Agak tertinggal..." mendapati anggukan. Sang hokage mulai melanjutkan. "Nah, jadi... Rencananya, agar semua murid mendapat nilai rata.. Hiruzen-jiji, mohon agar Miko-chan, dan Minato-kun mau membantu Naru-kun belajar...!"

"Nani te?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berjuang melawan WB, akhirnya dapet inspirasi juga.**

**Saya tahu, fict ini terlalu buruk. Jadi, yang mau flame, Bash nggak akan saya hapus, kok. Saya anggap itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas saya terima. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menyempatkan mereview fict aneh ini.**

**Eh, saya nanya... Ada yang tahu story line Disini ada tuyul. Alurnya gimana, tujuannya apa? Tolong jawab.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At last, PmaxB Out, over, and Die...**

**.**

**Type your Review here**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VV**

**V**


End file.
